The Birthday Surprise
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: i'm horrible at summerys so here it goes. Robin/Dick Grayson's birthday is coming up, but will he like what's in store for him. not what is seems. Final chapter is finally up :D hope you enjoyed the story rated k plus just in case
1. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Surprise<strong>

**Ch. 1 Help Me**

Batman and Robin were following the Penguin across the rooftops of Gotham. The Penguin kept throwing different objects at them to get them off his tail. Robin was running very close to the edge of a building when Penguin finally let the large bag of money he was carrying fall. The bag came right toward Robin and it caused him to fall off the edge of the building.

"Robin!" Batman raced over to the edge of the building in time to see Robin grab a nearby street light and gracefully land on the ground.

Seeing that Robin was fine, Batman continued to chase after The Penguin.

On the ground, a girl watched as Robin landed on the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing," she cried.

Robin turned and looked at her. "That was nothing. I can do that in my sleeping. I just don't like that I got pushed off by that bag of money," he said pointing to the bag of money.

The girl smiled and started to move toward Robin when he looked up and saw The Penguin on the ground fighting Batman.

"Sorry got to go," Robin said as he ran toward Batman and Penguin.

The girl followed him and watched as Batman and Robin took down the Penguin. It was a short battle but she could tell that it was also a tough battle.

When they finally knocked Penguin unconscious and the police finally arrived, the girl came up to Robin again and talked to him while Batman talked with Commissioner Gordon.

"That was a pretty cool fight," she said.

"Yeah, the Penguin's tough, but we can handle him," he replied watching the police put The Penguin in the squad car.

"You must be a really good fighter to take down all the bad guys."

Robin turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, we practice all the time."

She smiled back at him then looked over her shoulder.

Robin saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

She turned back to him and replied, "I need your help."

"Why?"

"There's this person after me."

Robin looked past her and down the street. "I don't see anyone."

"He's not there now, but he's been following me."

"Have you told the police yet?"

"No!" she said a little too loudly and with a hint of fear in her voice. "No. I can't go to the police."

Robin looked confused, "Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Ok? Then what can I do?"

She looked over her shoulder again then back at him. "I was hoping you could help me. Protect me somehow."

"Ok, let me go get Bat…" Robin started as he turned to go toward Batman.

"No!" she cried grabbing his arm to stop him. "No, no police."

"Alright, I won't tell the police. I'm just going to get Batman."

"Batman is worse than the police."

Robin looked at her confused.

She sighed as she continued. "Please, I need your help, but the police and Batman can't be involved."

"But Batman can help you. He can protect you a lot better than I could on my own."

"No, please, it has to be you. I don't know what he would do if he found out The Batman was protecting me."

"And you're not worried if I help you?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're younger which is why he wouldn't be too worried about you. But I know you could protect me just as well as the police or Batman could."

"Robin, let's go," Batman called to him as he headed to where they left the Batmobile.

The girl looked at him with a look that said, 'Please, help me.'

"Alright, I'll help you, but if I feel like it's too much for me to handle on my own, I'm gonna call for help."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Meet me at the park tomorrow after school, around three-thirty. I'll explain everything to you then."

"Ok, I'll be there," he agreed as he turned to follow Batman.

The girl watched him leave with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>well there's the first chapter i'm still not sure where this is going to go but please R&amp;R and tell me what you think so far and please no overly rude comments. i can handle neg reviews just as long as you put my story down in a nice way. if you would like to give a few suggestions you can but i cant promise ill do them.<p> 


	2. Meeting in the Park

ok so here's the next chap of the story hope you injoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Meeting at the Park<strong>

After school, Dick Grayson called his butler Alfred and told him not to pick him up at the school today.

"Why not, Master Dick?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I'm meeting someone at the park at three-thirty, so I won't be there for you to pick me up. I'll find my own way home," Dick answered.

"Very well, Master Dick, but what about the young justice team, don't you have to meet them after school?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I get done meeting this gi- er – person." Dick didn't want Alfred to know that he was meeting a girl in the park. He might get suspicious and tell Bruce, and that's the last thing he or the girl would want.

"Very good, Sir, I shall inform Master Bruce that you will be a little late getting to Mount Justice today."

"Thanks, Alfred. Oh, and don't tell him I'm meeting someone just tell him that I had a school project to finish."

"Very good, Sir. Good bye."

Dick hung up the phone and raced off towards the park. He had his Robin suit in his backpack and would change right before he got into the park.

When he got to the park, he found a place to change into his costume. He went out and climbed up into the trees. He did this for two reasons; one, so that nobody saw him, and two, so he could keep an eye out for the girl.

A few minutes after he found a good spot, he saw the girl coming down the sidewalk. He couldn't see her very good last night because they were away from the street lights to keep whoever was chasing her from seeing her to easy, but now that he got a good look at her, he was very whelmed. She had long blonde hair that went down to about the middle of her back, a face that looked like it was carved by angels, and the bluest of eyes he had ever seen. She was about the same height as he was, maybe a little shorter.

She walked and sat on a bench, her arms folded over her chest as she waited. Robin just sat there for a few minutes and just watched her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He finally decided to go down and make himself known.

He climbed down on the back side of the tree then slowly walked around the tree and straight to the bench where she was sitting. When she saw him, she unfolded her arms and greeted him with a smile.

'_Oh man, even her smile is perfect,'_ he thought as he walked toward her. He shook his head to clear that thought from his mind so he could focus on what he was supposed to do.

'_Gotta stay focused. Why can't I stay focused right now?'_

"Thank you for coming, Robin, it means so much to me," she said as they both sat back down on the bench.

"I was in the neighborhood," he replied with a smile.

She giggled and then got serious again. "Robin, I'm scared. He keeps following me and won't leave me alone. All the way home last night he followed me, I could feel it. You have to help me."

"Who is this guy? What's his name? I can't do much if I don't even know who I'm up against," he said trying to keep his mind in the right spot.

She smiled. "I'm not exactly sure who he is or what his name is because he hasn't actually came up to me as of yet. I just keep seeing him. Everywhere I go he's there, staring at me. I've been luck so far, but it still scares me."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He didn't know if he could protect her enough, but something inside of him was telling him that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, no matter what happened. "Tell me what he looks like so I can get a picture of what this guy looks like."

She looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap. "He's big and tall and has very short brown hair, so short it's almost not there. He also has a scar on his right cheek that runs down to his chin." She shivered a bit at the thought of him.

Robin saw this and put his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, he won't bother you. I won't let him."

She looked up to him and smiled then laid her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, she lifted her head up and got to her feet in a hurry.

"What? What's wrong?" Robin asked surprised but ready to attack.

"There," she said as she pointed in the distance to a man that was looking straight at them. "That's him."

"Stay here," Robin said as he went after the guy.

The guy saw Robin coming toward him, turned around, and started running. He wasn't going to get caught by a boy.

The girl watched with fear in her eyes as Robin chased the guy out of her line of vision. When she couldn't see them anymore, she smiled, sat down, and said aloud to no one in particular, "Just wait 'til you find out who he is little bird."

* * *

><p>well there's the second chapter please R&amp;R and tell me what you think so far.<p> 


	3. Birthday?

Sorry it took so long but I had school and everyday life that got in the way. Well I hope you like the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Birthday?<strong>

M'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies and also trying out a new cake recipe she found on the internet the other day. As she pulled the cookies out of the oven, she saw that she had burned them again.

'_Why can't I get this right?'_ she asked herself.

Just as she sat the tray of cookies on the counter, Wally came zipping in.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he eyed the cookies.

M'gann smiled at him and replied, "Hey, Wally."

Wally snatched a cookie from the cookie sheet and bit into it. As he finished that cookie and started on another, he looked at the oven and saw that there was a cake in the oven.

"What's the cake for, beautiful?"

M'gann turned to him from the dishes she was washing then looked toward the oven. "Oh, I was just trying out a new recipe that I found on the internet."

"Oh," Wally replied snatching yet another cookie and leaving the room.

As soon as he stepped into the other room, the computer announced the arrival of Flash.

"Uncle Berry, what are you doing here?" Wally asked heading straight for his uncle.

"Well, I overheard Bats talking about Robin's birthday and how he was planning something for him. I asked if I could help and he said that if I could help with the decorating he would be grateful, so here I am. I brought the decorations and I was hoping maybe you would help me set things up."

Wally's eyes got big when he heard that it was Robin's birthday. "No way! It's his birthday today?"

Flash smiled, "Yep, and Bats wanted to do something for him for you kids."

Wally looked totally confused. "For us? Isn't it Robin's birthday?"

Flash laughed. "Yeah, but Bats thought you guys might want to celebrate Robin's birthday. You can't very well go to his other party, then you would find out his identity and Bats doesn't want that."

"Oh."

M'gann came into the room and saw Wally and Flash talking and went over to them.

"Hey, I didn't burn the cake," she said excitedly.

"Great, that's one less thing we have to worry about," Wally said grabbing a few decorations and racing to put them up.

M'gann looked at him confused then turned to Flash. "What's he talking about?"

Flash grabbed a few streamers then turned to her and replied, "Well, it's Robin's birthday today and Bats was gonna do something for him here so you guys could celebrate it with him, but Robin doesn't know anything about this."

M'gann got excited. "You mean a surprise party!" she exclaimed a big smile coming to her face.

Flash laughed a bit and started hanging the streamers. "Yeah, something like that."

"Hello Megan. That's why Wally said that. My cake can be his cake. It's a good thing I bad it big," she said as she headed back to the kitchen to ice the cake.

Flash shook his head, with a smile on his face, and continued decorating the room.

YJYJYJYJ

After Flash and Wally finished decorating the room and M'gann finished up with cake and the other food for the party, Aqualad and Superboy enter the cave. They had been out helping Red Tornado with a small dilemma.

"What is going on," Aqualad asked.

Wally came racing up to him and replied, "We're having a party for Robin's birthday."

Wally didn't even wait for Aqualad to respond, he raced off to kitchen to see how M'gann doing on the party food.

"Did he just say Robin's birthday?" Aqualad asked Superboy.

Superboy just looked at him as confused as Aqualad looked.

Wally raced into kitchen, "Hey beautiful, how's the food coming?"

"Great. I got the cake decorated and I got the sandwiches made and I was going to ask you if you could go get some ice cream, I haven't quite figured out how to make that yet," she replied not even turning around from the sink with all the dishes in it.

"Great, as soon as Rob gets here we'll get this party started. Hey, where is Rob anyway?" Wally asked as he looked at the clock. "He should have been here hours ago."

M'gann stopped washing the dishes and turned to look at the clock. "Yeah," she said looking at Wally, "it's six-thirty, his school gets out at three-twenty."

Wally and M'gann went to find Flash.

"Hey Uncle Berry, when's Rob supposed to be here anyway?"

"Well, Bats called around three- forty-five and said that Robin would be a little late getting to the cave. That's one reason why he thought it would be a good idea to do the party today."

"Yeah, but should he really have taken three hours to get here?" Wally asked.

Flash looked at them a bit shocked. "Three hours? He should have been here an hour or so ago. I better call Batman and try to figure out where he is."

Flash goes to the computer and gets a hold of Batman.

"What's going on Flash?" Batman asked a bit confused at they're call.

"Well, we were wondering where Robin was. He isn't here yet and he should've been here hours ago," Flash answered.

"He hasn't showed up yet?" Batman asked.

"No, and we got the place all decked out in decorations," Wally replied.

"I'll try to find out where he is and let you know. If I need you I'll…"

"Wait!" M'gann exclaimed. "Look!"

Wally and Flash turn to the entrance of the cave, while Batman can only look forward and wait for someone to tell him what's going on.

"Dude!" Wally yells before running over to Robin.

Robin stagers into the cave about to collapse on the ground. He had cuts and bruises all over him, his uniform was torn in a few places, and his cape was completely gone.

"Rob, what happened?" Wally caught a falling Robin.

"Guy… park… girl… trouble," he got out before he passed out.

Wally looked over to his uncle and Flash looked back at Batman.

"You're gonna want to get over here, Batman, Robin has been beat to a pulp."

Batman nodded then cut off communications.

* * *

><p>Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker next time. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


	4. Information

Well here's the next chapter and I'm hoping to try and get these chapters up quicker than the last chapter but you all know school and work ruins everything. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Information<strong>

Robin woke up in the Bat-Infirmary. He looked around and saw no one there with him.

'_What happened?'_ he thought. _'How did I get back to the Batcave? And where is Batman?'_

He got up from the table and felt a little dizzy at first but then it quickly went away. He walked over to the Bat-Computer and sat down.

'_And what happened to that girl? I didn't see her after the fight,'_ he thought as he started typing on the keyboard. Just then, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see Batman walking toward him.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Batman asked as he came up behind Robin.

Robin turned back to the computer continued typing as he replied, "Yeah, I felt a little dizzy when I first stood up, but it's gone now." He turned to look at Batman again. "How did I get back here?"

"Flash and the kids at the mountain called trying to figure out where you were when you came in. They told me you got beat up and that I needed to get over there. When I got there you were unconscious on the couch and I brought you back here so Alfred could fix you up."

"Oh," he said as he turned back to the computer to finish what he was doing.

Batman looked at the screen then looked at him. "What are you doing?"

Robin froze for a second. "Ummm… looking up the guy that attacked me." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. He was looking up the guy that attacked him, but he wasn't about to tell Batman that he got attacked by going after this guy because of what a girl said.

A picture popped up of a big man with very short hair and a scar on his right cheek that runs down to his chin. Robin punched a few more buttons on the keyboard then got up to get the picture and information he printed out.

"This is the guy that attacked you?" Batman asked examining the guy more closely.

"Yeah," Robin said walking back to the computer. When he sat down, he exited out of the information and started a new search.

"Why did he come after you?" Batman asked suddenly.

Robin froze. He knew he should tell Batman about the girl and this guy that keeps following her, but she didn't want Batman or the police involved.

Robin tried to avoid answering the question and continued his search, but Batman said in a more forceful voice, "Robin, answer me."

Robin slowly looked at Batman. He didn't know what to say so Batman wouldn't learn what he was doing.

"Well… I…"

Batman looked at him with his famous Bat-Stare. Robin started fidgeting under this stare.

Robin finally let out a huge sigh of defeat and opened his mouth to answer, "Well…"

"Sir," Alfred said interrupting Robin before he could tell Batman everything, "there's a call from the Wayne Tech. Building. They need to ask you about the Wayne Foundation Charity Ball this Saturday."

"Thank you, Alfred, tell them I'll be there in a minute."

"Very good, Sir."

Alfred tuned and entered the Bat-Elevator. Batman turned back toward Robin and said, "We'll finish this later."

Batman changed into his civilian clothes and left in the Bat-Elevator as Robin just sat at the Bat-Computer, watching Bruce get into the elevator.

Once Bruce was gone, Robin let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the computer to finish his second search.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Robin found all the information that he could on the guy and even found out a name for him, but he could not find anything on the girl. Nothing. He did ever search he could think of, but came up with nothing. He found the guy by searching police records and narrowing down the search with the way the guy looked, but she was a total mystery. He was going to have to get her name so she could find out more about her.

He headed to the park, hoping that she would be there. He had no way of getting a hold of her, so he didn't know how to keep in touch or protect her if he didn't even know how to find her.

He searched the entire park and saw no sign of her.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?"

"About what?"

Robin jumped as he turned around to face whoever was behind him.

When he turned around, he saw the girl standing there smiling at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said chuckling a bit.

Robin smiled back. "You didn't _scare_ me, you just startled me. I looked all over this park and you were nowhere in sight. Not to be mean, but where did you come from?"

She chuckled at him again. "Well, I just got here to tell you the truth. I was hoping you were going to be here so I could find out if you got him or not."

"Well, not really. He kind of got the better of me. I went back to look for you after the fight, but couldn't find you. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Batcave."

"You don't remember getting there?" she asked the smile disappearing from her face.

"No. I don't even remember going to Mount Justice. They said I walked in there then collapsed."

"Wow," she said disconcertedly. She looked down then turned completely around. She wrapped her arms around her and said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to help me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Robin went around her so he could see her face without turning her around or touching her. "Hey, I go through things like this all the time," he said a small smile forming on his face. "Besides, I agreed to help you remember?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"Well then, it's not your fault I got hurt, it's mine."

"Yeah, but I still feel responsible."

She uncrossed her arms and started to walk down the sidewalk toward the nearby bench. Robin followed her and they both sat down on the bench. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes before Robin finally changed the subject.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? I agreed to help you but I don't even know your name or anyway to contact you."

She smiled at this.

"It's Tiffany."

"Tiffany," he repeated, "Ok, now how can I get a hold of you if I need to?"

"Well, I'm not home very much so it wouldn't really pay to give you my home number, and I don't have a cell phone so that's out too. The only way I can think of is if you have something that you could give me that would enable us to contact each other."

Robin thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a little bat-shaped device with a button on it and hands it to her.

She looked confused as she took it.

"Just push the button and it will make this one," he pulled out a second bat-shaped device with a button on it, "start blinking. It's only connected to this one so you won't be alerting Batman."

"Ok good. I don't want Batman involved in this. You promise you won't tell him or get him involved?" she said looking back at him.

"No, I won't tell him, but if he finds out about it there's nothing I can do. He almost found out today, but luckily Al… uh… Batman got interrupted by someone."

"Ok," she said as she placed the device in her jacket pocket. "Thanks for everything, Robin," she said then kissed him on the cheek.

Robin was surprised by this and turned a little red with embarrassment. Tiffany giggled when she saw how he reacted.

Robin stood up from the bench and said as he backed away from her, "Well, it's getting late and I should really get back to the Batcave before Batman notices I'm gone."

Tiffany stood up. "Ok, I'll see you later," she said still giggling.

Robin turned and ran down the sidewalk and disappeared.

Tiffany just sat back down on the bench and pulled out the bat-shaped device. After she looked at it for a few minutes, she looked in the direction Robin went. She looked back down to the device then looked around at her surroundings. There was no one there, but she could still tell he was watching her.

She looked back down at the device and said in a voice that could only be heard by her, "Why can't you just leave me alone and not make me do this to him."

* * *

><p>Ok so I did this story instead of homework but I really wanted to get another chapter up. I'm actually pleased at how this is turning out so far and I've already got plans for the future chapters so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


	5. Fun Times, Tough Times

Ok so I know this took longer to post then I would've liked but here it is enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 Fun Times, Tough Times<strong>

Wally was speed walk pacing back and forth waiting for Robin to arrive. They had to wait on the party because of Robin walking in all beat up. Batman had informed them that Robin was ok and already complaining about not being able to go to Mount Justice.

"So when's he gonna get here?" Kid Flash finally said impatiently to no one in particular.

Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs also waiting for Robin to arrive.

"Batman said he would be here around two. It's almost two so he should be walking in any min…" M'gann said, but she was suddenly interrupted by the computer announcing Robin's arrival.

Everyone stood up and went over to where Robin was. The greeted him with question after question. "Who attacked you?" "Are you alright?" "Why did that person attack you?"

Robin finally raised both of his hands and shouted over the questions, "Enough!"

He walked over to the couch and suddenly realized all the decorations.

"What's with all the streamers and decorations?" Robin asked as he sat on the couch.

"Well," M'gann began, "we were going to throw you a party for your birthday yesterday, but when you came in all beat up and then collapsed, Batman said the party would have to wait until you felt more up to it."

Robin stared at her and the others surprised then asked a bit confused, "You guys knew about my birthday?"

"Yeah, Uncle Berry brought over decorations and told us that Batman was gonna let us throw a party for you since we can't go to your civilian party," Kid Flash said.

Robin stared at them for a few more seconds then stood up and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started.

YJYJYJYJYJ

They played games, ate cake, watched TV, and Robin opened all of the gift they got him. There weren't that many gift just one from each but Robin didn't care too much, he was just happy to celebrate his birthday with his team.

As the night came around, and the party was starting to die down, Robin decided that it was time to take all his gifts home. He said goodbye and used the teleporter to get him back to the Batcave.

"See ya tomorrow, Rob," Kid Flash called out before Robin left. Then he was gone.

He arrived back at the Batcave, changed, and went up to the mansion to put his stuff in his room.

"Dick, how was the party?" Bruce asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

Bruce was sitting in the chair in front of the fire reading the newspaper.

"Good, although I can't believe you actually told them," Dick said as he walked past Bruce and stopped and turned around to look at him before he got out the door.

"I thought you have liked telling your friends at Mount Justice something about your everyday life," Bruce replied looking up at Dick.

Dick smiled. "Thanks, it was great." Dick walked out the door and up to his room to put his stuff away.

Bruce just smiled back and turned back to his newspaper.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tiffany was sitting in a chair in an old run down shack that looked like it was going to fall apart if you breathed on it just staring at the device Robin had given her.

"You know if you just push it now it'll all be over quicker," a voice from behind her said.

Tiffany didn't look surprised or even startled by his voice; she just continued to look at the device in her hand. She looked up at the guy as he walked around so he could look at her right in the face.

"I don't think it's the right time yet. I'm still getting his trust, so give me a little longer," she said as she watched him sit in the chair across from her.

He smiled and saw her put the device back into her pocket. "So he really gave you a way of getting a hold of him?"

"Of course, he needed a way of getting a hold of me if he found anything out," she said like it was obvious.

The guy narrowed his eyes at her and studied her for a few minutes. "Ok, but we can't wait too much longer or he might start suspecting something. These hero types always figure out what's going on if you give them the time."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, shook her head, and looked away from him. "You worry too much. I'll get him I promise."

"Good," he said as he stood up to leave, "he'll be dead by the end of the week then."

Tiffany turned her head quickly to him, as he was heading to the door, with wide eyes. "Dead?" she asked in a panic.

"Yeah," he said as he stopped to look at her. "Dead. As in no more birdie. It'll give the bat a reason to stay out of our life, forever." He continued to walk out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Tiffany staring at the door alone in the room.

"He didn't say anything about killing him. I thought the plan was to just capture him, beat him up a bit, and wait for Batman and the rest of the League to show up so we could kill them? He didn't say anything about killing Robin."

Tiffany pulled the device back out of her pocket and stared at it some more. She could just imagine what he would think of her if she helped him. She didn't want to become Robin's enemy. She didn't want to hurt Robin.

She put the device back in her pocket and got up and walked out the door. She had to warn him about what he was planning to do. She couldn't go on like this. She did want the Justice League to suffer and eventually die just like they did to her parents, but she didn't want to hurt Robin, he didn't have anything to do with that.

She walked all the way to the park and sat down on the bench that they always sit at when they meet up with each other.

"Should I call him and tell him everything?" she asked herself.

What she didn't know was that the guy was watching her from the bushes. He could tell that she was having second thoughts about their plan. He noticed it when he told her that they were going to kill Robin.

"Don't think you can back out on me little girl. I'll follow you wherever you go. You can't escape me. I will have my revenge on the Justice League and you will not stop me," he said quietly so she didn't realize that he was watching her.

Tiffany finally pulled the device out of her pocket and pushed the button. She hated the Justice League, but not enough to hurt Robin.

She sat there, watching the light on the device blink on and off, not knowing that he was watching and waiting to strike.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick was sitting at the dinner table telling Bruce everything that went on at the party. He was like a speeding train and Bruce thought if he didn't try to slow Dick down, Dick was going to derail.

"Slow down, Dick. Now, tell me what all did you get from them?" Bruce asked interrupting Dick.

"Well…" Dick began but then noticed that the device was blinking. He didn't have it where Bruce could see it, but he could see it very well. "Uhhh… Can I tell you later, Bruce, I kind of forgot something and I need to take care of it."

Bruce looked at him confused. "It can't wait until after you finish eating?"

Dick got up from his seat. "Sorry, but no. This is really important."

Before Bruce can say another word, Dick raced out of the room. Alfred came up beside him.

"My word, what could be so important that he wouldn't even finish eating or telling you about today? I've never seen him talk that fast before."

"I don't know, Alfred, but he went to the Batcave so I have a feeling he's either hiding something, or the kids have something they're not telling us," Bruce replied narrowing his eyes a bit as he looked in the direction Robin left.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin ran into the park, looking everywhere he could think of, until he finally found her sitting on a bench.

He walked up to her, and she saw him coming so she stood up with her arms around her to greet him.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he was next to her.

"I have to confess. I can't stand it anymore."

Robin looked at her confused. "I'm not following you."

She let out a sigh and sat down on the bench. Robin sat beside her still staring at her confused.

She doesn't look at him, but forward at some bushes, unaware of the guy watching her.

"Tiffany, what are you talking about? What do you mean you have to confess?" Robin asked as he reached down for her hand.

Tiffany looked down at their hands and made no move to remove his hand. He made her feel safe, like she could finally trust someone. A few tears escaped her eyes as she looked up at him.

"The guy that's been following me. I haven't exactly been honest with you about who he is."

Enraged, the guy jumps out of the bush and runs over to the two on the bench.

"You little double-crosser! You are going to ruin everything!"

Tiffany and Robin look up, wide eyed, at the guy charging for them. Robin stands up and pushes Tiffany behind him so that he is in the middle of her and the guy.

"Stay behind me Tiffany."

"No, let's get out of here," Tiffany replied pulling Robin to get him to run.

They both start running, heading for the edge of the park. Robin looked behind them to see the guy right behind them and starting to gain ground.

"What are we going to do, Robin?" Tiffany asked now completely scared.

Robin thinks as they run out of the park and up the street. He looked up and saw the Wayne Mansion on the hill.

"Bruce."

Tiffany looked at him for a second confused by what he said. "What?"

"We can go to Wayne Mansion. You'll be safe there and I can get this guy off of our trail."

He started running a little faster, heading straight for Wayne Manor.

"Robin, no, you can't."

"It's the only thing I can think of right now, and your safety is the most important."

"Robin, you don't understand. What I was trying to tell you earlier…"

"Not now. Right now we have to worry about getting you to safety."

Tiffany knew that trying to convince him to not be alone with the guy and not ditching her at the mansion was a waste of time and she had to come up with another excuse.

Robin and Tiffany finally get to the gate of Wayne Manor and push the gate open, go inside, then close the gate and wait quietly next to the wall.

"You can't hide from me forever, you little punks, I'll find you eventually."

The guy walked up to the gate, rattled it to see if it would open, and when it didn't went around to try and find another way in.

Robin and Tiffany sigh in relief as they made their way quietly to the front door of the mansion. Robin knew that Bruce wasn't at work because he had gotten home not to long before Robin came home. In fact, Bruce would probably be getting ready to go out on the town.

They pushed the door open and walked in.

"Shouldn't we knock before we just come barging in here?" Tiffany asked as she got closer to Robin and wrapped her arms around one of Robin's arms. She was looking around, seeing all these amazing things and pictures on the wall.

"It's ok, Batman and I are really good friends with Bruce. Bruce has told us to just drop in whenever we needed to," he replied trying to find Alfred or Bruce.

When they turned the corner, Alfred saw them and stopped what he was doing.

"My word."

"Alfred, where is Bruce Wayne? I need to talk to him right away."

"I'll go and get him sir," Alfred replied as he left the room.

Robin showed Tiffany into the living room and she sat down when Bruce walked into the room.

"Robin?"

"Mr. Wayne, could Tiffany stay here for a while? I have some business to take care of and she needs a safe place to stay."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Robin telling him that he had better tell him what was going on very soon.

Bruce returned to his normal composure and answered, "Yeah, she can stay a while. Where is Batman, and what is going on?"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, I don't have time to talk right now." He turned toward Tiffany who then stood up. "Stay here, you'll be safe I promise."

Tiffany looked scared for Robin. "Robin, please don't go out there alone. I need to tell you everything before you get hurt."

Robin smiled. "I'll be fine." He turned to look at Bruce then ran to the door and left.

Tiffany watched as he left and then sat down on the couch hard, put her hands over her face, and started crying. Bruce came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and shook her head. "No, he won't. He wouldn't let me explain everything. That guy out there that was chasing us, he's not normal."

Bruce looked at her confused. "What do you mean not normal?"

"He can change; shape shift."

* * *

><p>So I'm not too sure about stopping in the middle like this so you can bet I'm gonna be getting a new chapter up soon, but until then please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


	6. Unexpected Surprise

Had to finish the cliffhanger quickly so here you go

The flash back or Bruce's memory is in italics.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6 Unexpected Surprise<strong>

Bruce went wide eyed as she continued. "A few months ago there was a fire in downtown Gotham. I was living in that building. The place was in flames and I got out thinking my parents were right behind me, but they weren't. I looked up and they were still on the top floor."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Bruce looked away. He could remember every detail as she told him.

"They were screaming for someone to help them. I saw the Justice League arrive and I ran up to one of them. I don't remember who though."

"_Please, you have to help them," the little girl pleaded._

_Batman looked up at the building then back down at the girl. "We'll try our best, I promise."_

_Superman was getting other people out of the bottom of the building, shielding them from the flames as they walked out the door. When he got all the people out of the bottom he headed for the higher floors. Green Lantern, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman were already trying to get the people out. As Green Lantern and Superman was just about to go in to get more people out, there was a huge explosion._

_Green Lantern and Superman were thrown into the building across the road. Batman leaned down and covered the girl with his cape._

_When the danger was over, Batman uncovered the little girl and ran toward Superman and Green Lantern to see if they were all right._

_The little girl looked up at the building, which had even higher flames now, and screamed, "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_Batman looked over to the little girl. He saw her on the ground crying. He remembered when he saw his parents' death and when he watched Dick's parents fall to their death, now he was watching yet another young child loose her parents._

_Bruce walked over to the young girl. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_The little girl looked up at him with stain-filled, angry eyes. "You let them die! You killed them! Why didn't you get them out!" she said as she started hitting Batman._

"_Batman, we need your help over here," Hawkman yelled from where he was helping the survivors._

_Batman looked down at the girl who had stopped hitting him and was crying into his waist. He knelt down as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your parents. Go over to the police and they will take care of you."_

_The little girl sniffed and nodded her head. She turned around and started walking toward the police car sitting behind all the fire trucks._

_Batman watched her for a few seconds, feeling sorry for the girl, then turned around and headed toward Hawkman._

"After I watched my parents die, a man came up to me. He said he was sorry for my loss and told me that he would take care of me," she said, wiping away her tears. "I went with him and never looked back on that day again."

Bruce looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up into his face and smiled. "Thanks."

"You said that he could change, shape shift, what did you mean by that?"

"Well, a few days after my parents death, I still couldn't get over their death. He told me that he could help and he changed. He changed into my mom."

Bruce's eyes got wide and Tiffany stared at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You mean, you've been staying with Clayface?"

Tiffany lowered her head. "Yes, and that's why I didn't want Robin to go out there alone."

Bruce stood up and looked down at her. "You mean Robin is chasing Clayface and he doesn't know?"

Tiffany looked up at him and nodded.

Bruce turned to Alfred who then stepped forward and said, "Come, Miss, I shall show you to a room where you can stay for the night."

"Thank you," she said as she stood up and followed the butler up the stairs.

Bruce watched them disappear around the upstairs corner then ran to the Batcave to warn Robin.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin had been running for miles. As soon as he stepped out of the house, the guy attacked. Robin raced down the driveway and jumped over the wall, running as fast as he could to get away from him. The guy was catching up to him quickly, and Robin had to think of something fast.

He ran all the way down to the waterfront and stopped to catch his breath. He looked around to find the guy nowhere in sight. Robin stood up straight and walked a few steps from where he just came from.

"Huh, must of lost him," he said with his famous smirk on his face.

"Think again, Bird Boy."

Robin's eyes went wide as he turned around and saw the guy standing behind him.

"How…" Robin started.

The guy grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and picked him up so Robin couldn't touch the ground. Robin grabbed the guys hand, trying to make him let go, kicking and squirming.

"Let. Go!" Robin yelled. The guy grinned and threw Robin really hard into the building close to them.

Robin got up on his knees, one hand still on the ground the other grabbing his head, and looked up and saw the guy walking toward him.

"You haven't figured it out have you?" the guy asked with a smirk on his face.

Robin stood up, a little dizzy from hitting the wall, and pulled out a bird-a-rang.

The guy continued to walk toward him, but changing as he does.

Robin's eyes go wide. "Clayface?"

"That's right," he replied, now completely changed into his Clayface appearance.

Robin narrows his eyes as he throws the bird-a-rang that was in his hands at Clayface then jumps up and over Clayface.

The bird-a-rang exploded and Clayface gave a short "Agghh" as he split in two. Clayface quickly recovered and pulled himself back together, tuning to look at the now escaping Boy Wonder.

"Come back here you little brat!" he yelled as he watched Robin run away slowly and off balance.

Robin was in so much pain. His back hurt, his right arm felt like it was broke, his legs were throbbing, and his head felt like it had exploded. He was having a hard time seeing straight.

Just then, he heard Batman's voice come out of nowhere. "Ba- Batman?"

"Robin, where are you?" Batman asked cutting right to the chase. He could tell that Robin was in trouble.

"At… at the waterfront." It was getting harder to stay awake and keep moving. "Clayface… the guy… is…"

"I know. Try to find a place to hide until I can get down there."

"I-I'll… t-try… ugh," Robin stuttered then fell down. His head hurt so much; he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Robin? Robin!" Batman knew he didn't have much time. He knew had to get down to the waterfront and help his partner, his protégé, his son. He ran to the Batmobile and raced out of the Batcave toward the waterfront.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

At Mount Justice, the team, minus Robin, was all sitting in the common room doing their own thing. Superboy and Wally were sitting in front of the TV playing a video game trying to beat Robin's high score, Aqualad was sitting next to them just watching, and M'gann was looking at a new cookbook that her uncle got for her.

They all were pretty tired from all the fun they had at Robin's party earlier that day, and were happy that they got to be a part of it. They had never been a part of any of Robin's civilian live before so they were happy that they got to celebrate his birthday with him.

As Aqualad watched Superboy and Wally play the game, Wally was close to beating Robin's high score, when a thought came to his mind.

"Guys, do you remember yesterday when Robin came in all beat up?"

M'gann looked up from her book at Aqualad. Superboy paused the game and Wally's eyes went wide.

"Hey, I was about to beat Rob's…" Wally looked at Aqualad and went silent.

"Yeah, what about it?" Superboy asked.

"Well, do you know anything about the guy that attacked him?"

M'gann, Wally, and Superboy all shook their heads.

"As I thought," Aqualad said. "Perhaps we could call him up and ask him about it."

"Yeah, we're his team. Maybe we can help him out in some way," Wally said as he stood up. Wally taped his comm link to call Robin.

He tried a few more times but couldn't reach him. "He's not answering guys."

"Perhaps we should call Batman and see if they are out on patrol," Aquaman said.

Wally tried to get a hold of Batman, and it took two tries to finally reach the bat.

"What is it?" Batman asked not to happy.

"Ummm… we were wondering what happened to Rob yesterday and we can't get a hold of him. Do you by any chance know where he is?" Wally asked carefully and a bit nervously. Batman was a hard person to talk to, and you normally didn't just call the Batman to chat, so Wally felt very awkward calling Batman to ask him where Robin was.

"He's not responding," Batman said in a voice that said 'I don't have time to talk.'

"Uhhhh… he's not even responding to you?" Wally asked unsure if he heard him right.

"No," was all Batman said. He never liked asking anyone for backup and he didn't want the Young Justice team to worry and get in his way. "Don't worry I'm handling it."

With that Batman broke off communications. He didn't have time to talk to the kids, he was at the waterfront and he had to focus on finding Robin.

He jumped out of the Batmobile and walked around looking for any signs of a struggle. Everything looked pretty normal except for one building. He walked up to the building and examined it. He could tell a body had been thrown against it. It didn't look like it got too much damage, so it must have been hit by a child and not an adult and that meant only one thing, Robin was the one thrown against it.

Batman looked around to see if he could find any other evidence of a fight. He looked but saw nothing until he came to a building closer to the water about ten feet away from the other building with damage. He saw something shiny sitting on the ground underneath a street light.

He walked up to the street light found Robin utility belt lying on the ground. Batman picked it up and held it in his hand, squeezed it, and closed his eyes.

'_I was too late.'_

* * *

><p>Alright, so I couldn't stand having a cliffhanger so I had to finish it. I loved the first half but I don't know how much like it so much so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


	7. The Return

YAY NEW CHAPTER! :D Ok I know its been a while since I updated, but I finally got it finished. I had school and personal stuff and then I found another series and got obsessed, sorry it took so long but here you go. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7 The Return<strong>

Robin woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. His head still pounded from the night before. He didn't want to open his eyes yet because he knew that the sunlight would kill his head even more. He sat up slowly and sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes shut even harder, "Agghhh!" His arm hurt like crazy. _'__What __happened __to __my __arm __to __make __it __hurt __so __bad?__'_ he thought.

He finally decided to open knowing that he needed to look at his arm. When he opened them his head started hurting even more than it was before. He finally got use to the light and looked around the room.

'_This __isn__'__t __the __Batcave __or __my __room!__' _he thought as he started to get up. "Agghhh! Ok, don't move my arm," he said to himself.

He reached down for his utility belt for something to wrap his arm, but realized that it wasn't there. He also noticed that his gloves were missing as well.

He took the sheet that was lying on the bed he was on and ripped it with his teeth. After he got a long enough strip, he rapped it around his neck and around his arm. It hurt to do this, but he knew it had to be done if he was going to move from the spot.

After he finally got his arm to where it wouldn't hurt when he moved, he got off the bed and went to the door. He tried opening it but it was lock. "Of course it's locked, Robin, why wouldn't it be, you've been kidnapped."

Just then he heard the door handle start to turn. Robin raced to the window and tried to open it. It was bolted shut and he knew the only way to get out through the window would be to break it.

Just as he reached back to break the window, Clayface came through the door. He saw Robin smash the window.

"Stop!" he yelled as he reached and stretched toward Robin before he could get through the window.

"Aagghh!" Robin yelled. Clayface was pushing up against his arm and making it hurt as he was engulfed in the substance of Clayface's arm until you couldn't see Robin any longer.

Clayface placed the glob of himself in the corner of the room and Robin's face, from his forehead to his nose, came out of the goop. Robin was unconscious from the combination of the pain in his arm, his head, and he couldn't breath for a good five minutes.

Clayface just stared at him and laughed.

YJYJYJYJYJ

The young team was sitting in the common room waiting for any kind of word on Robin. It had been about four days since Robin disappeared, and they were getting very worried. The last thing they heard was that Robin wasn't responding to any calls, and they hadn't heard from Batman since; any of the Justice League in fact.

"Do you think that he is ok?" Kaldar asked carefully. No one has spoken much in the last four days and he knew that everyone was thinking of Robin and if he was ok or not.

Everyone just looked at him with sad faces and then looked away. Kaldar was hoping that Robin was safe and that he would just walk in that door, laughing his famous laugh, and tell them that it was all just a joke.

Wally stood up and was about to say something when they heard someone coming from the entrance. They all looked toward the entrance and were surprised at what they saw.

"Robin?" Wally asked surprised and then ran over to his best friend, followed by everyone else.

Robin looked like he got the crap beat out of him; black eye, cuts on his face, a fat lip, his uniform ripped in several places, his cape and utility belt completely gone, and it looked to them like he was limping a little.

"Dude," Wally began, "you're ok!" Wally grabbed the younger hero and picked him up in a tight hug.

"Yeah, until I got here," he said, pain evident in his voice.

Wally sat him back down, blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Robin smiled. "It's ok, I missed you too. All of you," he said turning to the rest of his team.

"How did you get away?" M'gann asked as they all walked back toward the couch.

"Well, it wasn't easy. Clayface had me in a room that had one door and one window, however the door was locked and the window bolted. I tried smashing the glass, but it must have been plastic 'cause all I did was hurt my hand. Then he came in and I tried to fight him but he was too much for me to handle."

"Really?" Superboy asked a bit confused.

Robin looked at him as equally as confused. "Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're always telling us how easy he is to defeat, and how you and Batman can take him down easy," Wally said finishing what Superboy started.

Robin looked at them a bit angry and then smiled. "Yeah, well, I guess I exaggerated a little then 'cause he's not that easy to defeat. Anyway, I finally got out when he was gone. While he was out doing some kind of robbery, I finally got the door open and got out."

"It is good to have you back my friend," Kaldar said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, we all missed you very much," M'gann agreed.

"Yeah, we tried to call Bats when… Wait, Bats. He's gonna want to know you're safe," Wally said then rushed over to call Batman.

Batman came on the screen, not happy about getting interrupted, and glared at Wally. "What?"

Wally gulped and then went on. "Uhhh… I thought you might like to know that Robin came back."

Batman looked at him surprised then glared at him again. "This better not be some…" Batman stopped when Robin came in view.

"I'm here Batman," Robin said coming up to stand next to Wally.

Batman smiled for a second then it was gone. "I'll be there in a minute," he said before he cut off communications.

Batman showed up not even five minutes after the communication ended

"Robin," he said as he walked up to his protégé, "are you alright?"

Robin smiled at his mentor. "I'm fine, Batman, just a few cuts and bruises."

Batman looked him over then nodded. "I'll feel better when Alfred looks at you," he said as he walked toward the transporter.

Robin followed his mentor to the transporter then turned around when he heard Wally saying his name.

"Rob, wait."

Wally zipped over to them and Robin took a few steps away from the transporter.

"What's up Kid Flash?" Robin asked.

Wally looked at him a bit confused, and Batman also turned to look at him. Wally shook his head slightly and went on, "Hey, don't go disappearing anymore, 'kay?"

Robin smiled. "I won't Kid. Don't worry." He turned and left the cave with Batman.

When Batman and Robin left, Kaldar came up to Wally. He came to the doorway when Wally started calling out Robin's name. He overheard the conversation Wally had with Robin and was surprised by Robin's words.

He walked up to Wally and they both just started at the transporter. "Did he just call you Kid Flash?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he called me that. He hasn't called me that since we first met and even then he didn't call me that for very long. He always calls me KF or Wally."

"Maybe, something happened to him when Clayface had him."

Wally looked toward Kaldar. "I don't know, but something's off about him."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman and Robin arrived at the Batcave and stepped out. Robin stared wide eyed, looking around at everything.

Batman saw him taking his own sweet time and called over to him, "Dick, get up here so Alfred can check you out."

Robin looked up at Batman at the sound of the name Dick and saw that Batman now had his cowl down and he could see the man behind the bat.

"Coming Bruce," he called running to where Bruce and Alfred were standing.

Alfred told Dick to take off the top part of his uniform to show his chest and sit on the bed. When he saw it, both his and Bruce's eyes went wide.

"My word. What did that monster do to you?" Alfred asked. As Dick began to explain what happened, Alfred started applying creams and bandages to the cuts.

"Well, after Clayface brought me to the building, he locked me in this room. After a while he came in with a knife and told me to tell him things. When I didn't he started cutting me."

"Didn't you fight back?" Bruce asked.

"I tried, but he had me tied to a table. I couldn't move."

"Well at least you're safe now," Alfred said as he finished with the last cut.

"Yeah." Dick jumped off the bed he was sitting on and followed Bruce to change into their civy clothes.

"You know Tiffany has been asking about you. She blames herself for what happened to you."

"She shouldn't have betrayed me," Dick said in a whisper.

"What?" Bruce asked. He heard him say something, but couldn't hear what he said.

"I said thanks. Do you know where she is?"

Bruce looked at him a bit confused. "She's been here since you left her here."

"Oh, ok, then I guess I'll see her when we get back to the house."

Bruce watched Dick leave and followed behind him.

'_Something__'__s __up __with __him,__'_ Bruce thought.

When he walked out of the room he saw Dick waiting for him then walked toward the elevator. Dick followed him and neither of them talked until they reached the top.

"Where is Tiffany now?" Dick asked as he followed Bruce out of the study.

"Upstairs in her room. Third door on your right."

"Thank," Dick said and then ran ahead and up the stairs.

He searched for the room and knocked on it. Tiffany cracked the door open and peeked out at Dick a bit confused.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Dick, Bruce's son."

She opened the door the rest of the way and smiled. "Oh, hi. I'm Tiffany. Bruce let me stay here after Robin dropped me off. He said I would be safe with Mr. Wayne." She looked down and continued, "I just wish I knew he was ok."

"I'm sure he's just fine," Dick said as he lifted her chin up with his hand.

Tiffany smiled at him then asked, "Did you need something Dick?"

"No, no, just thought I'd be friendly and say hello, seeing how we haven't met yet," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok."

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes and then Tiffany politely said, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok, see ya."

Dick turned and walked down the hall. Tiffany smiled as she watched him walk down the hall then closed the door.

Dick looked behind him and saw that she was no longer looking at him. He turned back around and tried a few doors before he finally got to his room.

He sat down on his bed and looked around the room a bit then looked at his door, Tiffany on his mind.

"You'll pay for betraying me Tiffany."

* * *

><p>I had a bit of trouble trying to figure this chapter out so please bear with me and hopefully I'll start getting these chapters up sooner. I'd really love to know what you guys thought of this chapter, so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


	8. Figuring Things Out

Alrighty so here's the next chapter sorry it took so long I'm starting to have trouble figuring out where I want this to go, but I'm gonna try to get the next chap up sooner. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8 Figuring Things Out<strong>

The next day, Robin went to Mount Justice and hung out with the team. Wally and Kaldar were watching him closely. Robin realized this and went up to them.

"Are you guys ok?"

Wally and Kaldar looked at him innocently.

"Yes, of course," Kaldar replied. "Are you feeling ok?"

Robin smiled. "I'm fine guys, really. Clayface didn't do anything to me that any other villain hasn't done."

Wally looked at him not convinced. "Are you sure, Dude, 'cause you haven't really been acting like yourself today and…"

"We're concerned," Kaldar interrupted.

Robin looked back and forth between the two. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Perhaps you are and we are just being paranoid," Kaldar said smiling as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We shall not worry about it any further."

Wally nodded and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess we're just paranoid that Clayface did something to you that would make you want to hurt us. Like that could happen," he ended chuckling a bit.

"Look don't worry 'bout it. Clayface just gave me a few bruises and cuts that's all. He didn't brainwash me or anything like that," Robin said putting on a smile of his own.

Just then the computer announced the arrival of Batman. Wally, Kaldar, and Robin joined M'gann and Superboy and they met Batman as he fully materialized in the zeta beams.

"I have a mission for you," Batman said then told the computer to bring up the files that he wanted.

"Clayface has been spotted in Gotham City and…"

"Uhhhh… why are you telling us something about what's going on in Gotham City? Isn't that your department?" Wally asked interrupting him.

Batman glared at him then continued without answering his question. "He was last seen at a store in downtown Gotham called Zinny's."

"I don't remember there ever being a store called Zinny's in downtown Gotham," Robin said.

Everyone turned to stare at him and then looked back at Batman who was staring at Robin.

"We went there the other night. Don't you remember? Catwoman found out they were selling a rare cat antique statue and wanted it for her collection. You stopped her yourself."

Everyone looked back at Robin waiting for his answer.

Robin looked down trying to think of what to say. He looked up at Batman, who was still staring at him with narrow eyes waiting for his response. "Ohhhh… ok I remember now. Sorry I interrupted."

Batman stared at him for a few more seconds then turned back to the holographic screen. "Your mission is to go to Gotham and track down Clayface."

Wally still looked confused as he listened to Batman. _'__Gotham __is __his __city. __Why __doesn__'__t __he __just __take __down __Clayface __himself__? __I __mean __he __had __to __take __him __down __the __last __time __we __faced __him.__'_

"Are there any questions?" Batman asked as he turned off the screen and looked toward the team.

Wally of course had to speak up. "Yeah, why are we going again?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the young superhero. "Do you want this mission or not?"

"We are on our way," Kaldar said grabbing Wally and dragging him away with the others following.

Robin looked back at Batman as he followed and Batman just kept his eyes narrowed as he watched the boy walk away.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tiffany had been in Wayne Manor since Robin left her there. She was starting to go a little stir crazy sitting in the house that long. Yeah sure it had only been like five or six days, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

She walked down the stairs and saw Alfred dusting around a vase.

"Hey, I think I'll take a walk and get out of this house. I'm starting to go stir crazy," Tiffany said as she walked past him and toward the door.

"Very good, Miss," Alfred said as he continued dusting, not even looking at her.

Tiffany walked out the door, down the drive, out the gate, and toward Gotham. She enjoyed the walk and it felt nice to feel the sun on her face again.

When she reached the edge of Gotham she decided to go to the park and walk around there for a while. She looked at the flowers and the trees listening to the birds sing and smiled until she saw the bench.

Her smile went away and she felt guilty as she went to sit on the bench. She didn't know if he was alive or not. A single tear fell rolled down her cheek.

She sat there in silence, until she felt that familiar feeling. The feeling that someone was watching her. She shot her head up and looked around. There were couples walking hand in hand and a kid on a skateboard, but she couldn't find anyone staring at her.

She looked around again to make sure, but she still didn't find anyone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, just calm down," she told herself.

She got up and continued walking through the park. She tried to ignore the feeling but it just got stronger. She started to pick up her pace without really noticing, and by the time she reached the other side of the park, she found herself running.

She stopped at outside of the park to catch her breath when she saw him. She shot straight up and started backing up. He was staring at her, following her, again.

She turned around and ran, not even glancing back. Her mind went to that day; the day that Robin took her to Wayne Manor and left, disappearing without a trace. Tears started falling down her face as she continued running.

She ran all the way downtown and stopped by an abandoned building. She was panting and trying to catch her breath when she heard voices.

She started to panic again until she realized that it wasn't his voice, but the voice of other teens.

"Batman said it was around here somewhere."

She peeked around to see four people in different outfits standing there. She recognized some of them as sidekicks of some of the Justice League. Kid Flash, the Flash's sidekick, Aqualad, Aquaman's sidekick, but the other two she wasn't sure of.

"Hey maybe Rob knows. Bats did say they were down here before," Wally said looking around for Robin. "Hey, where'd he go?"

The others looked around as well.

"He was here a minute ago," Kaldar said.

Robin came around one of the buildings and Tiffany's eyes went wide. There he was standing there like nothing was wrong. She waited a few more seconds and then started walking toward them.

"Robin!" she said a little louder then she intended to.

The young team stared at her in surprised as she walked up to Robin and hugged him.

"You're alright?" she asked breaking of the hug.

Robin looked at her not in surprise, but not with a smile either. "Of course I'm fine. I'm Robin, I can take care of myself," he said as he stepped back.

She looked him shocked. Tears started to well up in her eyes again as a scowl came to her face. "That's it? That's all you say? You left me at Wayne Manor, run off to face Clayface, alone mind you, and all you can say is I'm fine, I can take care of myself!"

Robin suddenly looked terrified as Tiffany started walking toward him.

"You didn't give me any evidence that you were even alive! Clayface wanted to kill you! KILL YOU! He wanted to get even with the Justice League and all you can say is I'm fine!" Tears were coming down her cheeks that were now red with fury.

"I… I d… didn't mean to…" Robin started fear clearly evident in his voice.

"Didn't what, mean to worry me! Well you know what, YOU DID! I couldn't stop blaming myself! I kept thinking he's dead all because of me!"

Robin backed into the building behind them and Tiffany stopped. She looked down and then in a calmer, more quieter voice said, "I thought you were dead."

She fell to the ground and put her hands over her face. M'gann came over and put an arm around Tiffany's shoulders to try to comfort her.

"Talk about a woman's wrath. What was that all about, Rob?" Wally asked a still shocked and frightened Robin.

Kaldar and Superboy just stood where they had been since the whole thing started, still a little surprised at what just happened.

After a few minutes, Tiffany had stopped crying and was now staring at Robin, who had gotten over the shock and was now looking at her with a glare. The others had left them to calm down and were looking for any kind of clues to help them find Clayface.

Tiffany stared in mock horror as she realized who see was now looking at. "You… you're not…," she said fear clenching at her, her eyes going wide with horror at what she had just done.

'_It's him'_

Robin looked down at girl sitting in front of him an evil smile now crossing his face. "Correct, and now you're going to pay for betraying me."

Tiffany screamed as loud as she could hoping the others would here her.

* * *

><p>Evil laugh (Mwahahahaha) cliffy. I'm trying to be evil here and keep you all in suspence. This chapter was really fun to write and I'm so glad I got it done. Well please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far and I'll try to get the next chap up soon.<p> 


	9. Got Ya

Ok so throughout this chapter I am calling the stuff that Clayface is made up of goop because I don't know what else to call it. So if you see the word goop you know that it's the part of Clayface. And also I just now realized that I had been spelling Kaldur's name wrong so it is spelled differently than in the previous chapters. So without further adue, the next chapter. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9 Got Ya<strong>

Robin was lying on his side on the floor with his eyes shut. His head was still pounding and his arm still hurt, but when he tried to sit up he realized that he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He saw that he was covered in Clayface residue. _'__Ok, __that__'__s __just __disturbing, _heavy _on __the __dis.__'_

He couldn't move at all. He tried struggling to see if it would loosen up, but it didn't. He finally sighed and stopped moving.

He was stuck in a part of Clayface, realized that it was covering his mouth, which made him sick, and no one knew where he was. He was a little distraught and he didn't like it.

He finally just decided to close his eyes and get some rest, but then he heard the door start to open.

"Let me go."

He recognized that voice, it was Tiffany.

He opened his eyes to see Tiffany being pushed into the room by… He watched as he saw _himself_ pushing Tiffany in the room. He knew it was Clayface and he scowled at him.

Clayface pushed Tiffany right in front of Robin. She let out a yell as she landed hard on her arm. As she tried to sit up, she looked straight at Robin and froze.

"Well," Clayface, who was still in the form of Robin, said," I guess I'll just let you two catch up for a bit while I go out and have some fun. I've got a whole team to destroy." He laughed as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Robin watched him leave, trying to yell as he struggled against the goop. Tiffany looked at the door then back to Robin.

"Robin, I'm sorry," she said as she looked down.

Robin stopped struggling and looked at her. It was killing him that he couldn't talk back to her. _'__Tiffany, __I __don__'__t __blame __you.__'_

Robin stared at her another minute or so and then closed his eyes again. _'__Batman, __where __are __you?__'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wally ran back to where they left Robin and Tiffany but they were already gone.

"Dude, how can they just disappear?" Wally asked as the others ran up beside him.

"Robin?" M'gann yelled as she walked around a building.

"I'm right here. Yell loud enough and you'll attract Clayface here and we won't have to search for him," Robin said as he dropped down in front of her.

M'gann gave a small yelp and jumped back at his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked as he walked up to Robin. "We heard Tiffany scream. Is she ok?"

"Don't know, she ran off before I could ask her," Robin said acting like he didn't care. He walked past them and called back, "You guys gonna help me find Clayface, or am I gonna have to tell Bats that I did it myself?"

M'gann and Superboy looked at each other then headed off after Robin, while Wally and Kaldur just stood there.

"That is not Robin," Kaldur said as he watched them walk away, narrowing his eyes at Robin.

"Yeah, I started getting that feeling too. You know he hasn't once called me Wally since he got back," Wally agreed just watching them walk away.

"He has not called me Kaldur or Miss Martian Miss M either." Kaldur started walking toward the others as he continued talking. "I think it is time we asked Robin, or whoever he is, what is going on."

Wally nodded and sped up to Robin, M'gann, and Superboy. "Hey Rob."

Robin turned around a little annoyed. "What, we need to find Clayface."

"What's my name?"

Robin, M'gann, and Superboy all at him confused. Kaldur came up beside Wally and crossed his arms. He overheard Wally's question and was eager to hear his answer.

"What?" Robin asked still confused.

"You heard me. What is my name?"

Robin looked to M'gann and saw an equally confused look on her face. He looked back at Wally and answered, "Kid Flash."

"EEhhhh," he said sounding like a buzzer, "wrong answer dude."

Robin looked at Wally. "What do you mean wrong answer, your name is Kid Flash."

"No, dude, I mean my real name," Wally said now crossing his arms like Kaldur.

"Uughhh, what's going on?" Superboy asked starting to get a little frustrated at not being told what was going on.

Neither Wally nor Kaldur answered him, they both just stared at Robin.

"You know we're not supposed to use our real names in public," Robin said.

"So say it quietly, just say my real name," Wally continued.

"And mine," Kaldur added. "We want to hear both of them."

Robin looked back and forth between the two heroes, starting to panic a bit.

"And what is the nickname you gave to me and M'gann?" Wally asked adding onto the first question.

M'gann and Superboy were starting to catch on as they watched Robin start to fidget. Robin started to back up, but then realized that he was standing right next to a building.

"Come on, dude, we don't have all night," Wally said.

Robin glanced at all of them and then back at Wally and smiled. "Guess you caught me."

Clayface reached forward and knocked all of them away from him.

The team all screamed as they flew through the air and came down hard.

Wally hit hard against a building and then slid down to the ground, while his teammates all landed a few feet away on both sides of him. He reached up and tapped his comm. link to call batman.

"Batman, come in!" he yelled as he got up and ran toward Clayface, who was still in the form of Robin.

"What did you find?" Batman said over the comm. link.

"Well, we found Clayface for one. Agh!" he said then dodged a punch that was about to hit his face.

The others started swinging punches and kicks at Clayface to try and distract him until Wally could finish his update, but it didn't work. Clayface was focusing his attack on Wally. He didn't want Batman to come and ruin his plans.

"Is there anything else?" Batman asked a bit annoyed. That was their mission and he knew that they would not contact him unless they found something important.

"Yeah, Rob's not Rob," Wally said still trying to block the punches and kicks Clayface was throwing at him.

"I know," Batman said without any emotion at all.

Wally dodged another punch and then froze. "You knew?" As soon as he said it, Clayface threw a kick at him and he had to snap out of the shock and continue fighting.

"Yes. There is no Zinny's in Gotham. Robin would have known that and he didn't and that is why I sent you out there; to find out what he is up to. I am flying over Gotham now and trying to pick up on Robin's signal, but I haven't found anything yet."

"Right, so we need to see if we can get the location of Robin from Clayface?"

"Yes."

"Ok, will do," Wally said and then cut off the communication. He then sent a telepathic message to everyone. '_Hey, __Bats __wants __us __to __find __the __location __of __Robin __from __Clayface.__'_

'_Understood,__'_ Kaldur replied.

The team fought long and hard to defeat Clayface. Wally got thrown into a building so hard that he was now unconscious and out of the fight. Clayface trapped M'gann with his goop against a different building, and she was having a difficult time getting free. Superboy and Kaldur were fighting with everything they had but were getting tired quickly.

Kaldur had to stop for a second to catch his breath, and he also tried to think of a plan to stop Clayface.

'_M__'__gann, __can __you __read __his __mind?__' _Kaldur asked.

'_Hello __Megan, __of __course, __why __didn__'__t __I __think __of __it __before?__'_ M'gann asked herself.

M'gann concentrated and her eyes glowed green as she probed Clayface's mind.

After a few minutes, M'gann finally got the answer they were looking for.

'_I got it Kaldur."_

Kaldur nodded toward M'gann and then ran toward Clayface to rejoin the fight. He and Superboy continued fighting for a few more minutes before he got an idea.

He formed a water ball with his twin water-bearers and engulfed Clayface in it. Once he was sure that Clayface could not get out, he sent and electrical shock that electrified Clayface and sent him into a pile of mush once Kaldur let the water fall.

Kaldur walked right up to Clayface and just stared down at him then went over to make sure Wally was ok. Superboy went over to help M'gann get out of the goop that was holding her.

Once Wally was conscious, he contacted Batman.

"Batman, we have found out the location of Robin."

"Good. I'm almost to your location. Stay there and you can tell me when I get there. I also alerted Commissioner Gordon about Clayface's capture and he is sending police to collect him."

"Very well, we will wait here," Kaldur said then broke off communications.

"So you found out where Rob is?" Wally asked.

"Yes, I had M'gann probe his mind to find the answer," Kaldur replied.

Wally just looked at them. "Cool."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin opened his eyes again and realized that it was starting to get dark. He also realized that Tiffany was still sitting next to him, her head down in defeat, but he also realized that her hands were now in front of her instead of behind her.

He tried to get her attention by trying to move, but he couldn't move so he didn't think it worked. Tiffany looked up at him. _'__I __guess __she __did __hear __me __move, __or __at __least __saw __that __I __was __trying __to.__'_

"Hey, you're finally awake," she said and gave him a small smile.

Robin tried to reply, but all that came out was a muffled reply because of the goop covering his mouth.

Tiffany frowned then reached up and pulled away the goop.

Robin spit out pieces of goop then looked up to her. "Thanks, that really didn't taste the best," he said, a smile coming to his face.

Tiffany giggled as she helped him sit up. "I was planning to get you all the way out but you sort of fell asleep before I could do it and I didn't think it would be right to do it while you were out."

"Well, I'm awake now," he said as he watched her start to pull away at the goop.

"So once I get you out of this stuff, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Robin looked down and thought about that for a few seconds and then looked up at her. "Well, we could just go through the window," he replied as he looked toward the window.

"Ok, but it may be a while before I get you out of this stuff."

"I'm ok with that," he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Tiffany smiled and just shook her head as she continued scraping away the goop off of him.

"You're a bad bird Robin."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Bat-wing landed on one of the building roofs and jumped out. He saw police taking away a melted Clayface and Commissioner Gordon talking to the team.

"Batman," the commissioner said as he saw Batman walking toward them. The team turned around to look at the Dark Night and Kaldur took a step forward.

"Where is the location?" Batman asked as soon as he reached them.

Kaldur turned to M'gann and she walked closer to Batman. "He's on the other side of town in an old run down building. I can show you exactly where it is."

Batman nodded and turned to head back to the Bat-wing. M'gann called the bio ship and they all boarded it.

"Thanks again for capturing Clayface," the commissioner yelled.

The bio ship and the Bat-wing both took off for the other side of Gotham.

'_Hang on Dick, I'm coming,'_ Batman thought as he followed the bio ship.

* * *

><p>Alright so I'm not too sure if I like this chapter at all but I got it done and I would love to hear what you all thought of it, so please R&amp;R and tell me what you think<p> 


	10. Close Eyes, Make Wish, Not Happening

OMG CHAPTER 10! :D I can't believe this. The last story I did chapters only had 5, so this excites me that I got to chapter 10. And I just want to thank everyone for commenting and liking my story. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have got this far. So again thank you to all the people reading this story. Well, here it is chapter 10. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 10 Close Your Eyes, Make a Wish, and Pretend it's Not Happening<strong>

The bio ship and Bat-wing landed in an abandoned parking lot. When they were all standing in front of the building, the young heroes turned to Batman.

"So what is the plan?" Kaldur asked.

"We go in and get Robin out. You took down Clayface, so there we won't have to worry about him," Batman replied as he started walking in.

Kaldur nodded and followed him in, followed by everyone else.

The room they walked into was dark. M'gann tried turning on the lights, but they didn't come on. Batman just kept walking, leaving the young heroes in the room alone.

"So where do you think Robin is being held?" M'gann asked as she looked around in the dark.

"I don't know, but we're not gonna find him just standing around. Let's go!" Wally said racing out of the room after Batman.

Everyone followed Wally out of the room, but just as M'gann was about to walk out of the room, something grabbed her, covered her mouth, and pulled her back into the room. M'gann tried to scream out, but whatever was covering her mouth made it impossible to do so.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Did you hear something?" Tiffany asked as she turned from pulling off the goop.

Tiffany had finally got Robin's hands free and they were both now trying to get the goop off of his legs after he freed her hands.

Robin looked up and in the same direction as Tiffany and replied, "Yeah, it sounded like talking."

"Maybe the team found us," she said standing up.

Robin went back to pulling the goop off of his legs. "Well, it's about time."

Tiffany turned around and looked at him a bit surprised. "That's all you're going to say about it, that it's about time?"

He stopped for a moment then continued as he looked up at her. "It's been what, a week? They should have found me way before now."

"Well," she said as she again helped him pull off the goop, "I don't blame them for that."

Robin stopped and looked at her very surprised. "What?"

"Well, they thought they had you back."

Robin looked at her now confused and then realized what she was talking about. "Clayface being me."

"Yeah."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes just pulling off the goop. After a few more minutes, they had Robin completely free.

They both stood up and Tiffany walked up to him and stood very close to him, looking straight into his eyes. Robin's eyes got a little wider and his mind was freaking. _'__Oh __man, __oh __man, __oh __man.__'_

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, until they heard someone hit the door.

"What the…" Robin said as he looked away from Tiffany then walked over to the door.

Tiffany sighed then followed him over to the door.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman went deeper into the house with the team behind him. They went into another room and looked around. That's when Superboy realized that M'gann was missing.

"Hey, where's M'gann?"

Everyone turned around to look at the clone then looked around the room.

"Yeah, where is she? I swear she was right behind me when we went out of the room," Wally said still looking for the Martian in question.

Just then, something hit Wally in the back and pushed him into the wall and pinned him there.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Wally said as he tried to get free from the stuff holding him there.

Batman turned to look at Wally then yelled to the other two, "It's Clayface, watch your back!"

Superboy and Kaldur stood back-to-back in a fighting stance and waited for Clayface's next attack. Batman pulled out a bat-a-rang, ready to throw it when he saw Clayface.

They stood there for a minute and then Clayface attacked. Batman threw the bat-a-rang then ran toward him followed by Superboy and Kaldur.

Clayface dodged the bat-a-rang and punches that were thrown at him and reached out and punched all three of them at once.

"Hello, a little help over here," Wally said. He wanted out so he could help beat Clayface's butt.

Batman, Superboy, and Kaldur got up and Batman looked over to Kaldur. "Help Kid Flash." With that, Batman and Superboy charged for Clayface.

Kaldur ran over to Wally and started pulling at the goop when something grabbed him and pulled him away. "Agghhh!" Clayface threw Kaldur into the wall on the other side of the room from Wally and he bounced off the wall and fell unconscious onto the floor.

Superboy looked over to Kaldur, which was a mistake, and Clayface hit him and pushed him into the wall then covered him from head to toe with goop. He could see Superboy move around under the goop. He smiled until he saw a hand pop out of the goop, but it fell limp after a few seconds.

With all the others defeated, Batman narrowed his eyes at Clayface.

"Looks like you're alone, Batman," Clayface said as he grinned, "and soon you will be defeated as well."

"I don't think so," Batman said and then charged forward pulling out a taser.

Clayface laughed and dodged the strings from the taser and they few into the goop that held Wally. Wally screamed as the electricity surged through his body and he fell unconscious.

Batman stared at Wally and Clayface swung his arm into Batman. Batman went flying through the air and hit a door and fell to the ground.

Clayface came up to the now dizzy Batman and changed his arm into the shape of a sword.

"Fair well, Batman."

On the other side of the door, Robin was trying to break the door down by hitting his shoulder against it. He stopped when he heard a yell and saw a dirty looking sword sticking through the door.

Tiffany gasped and covered her mouth. Robin and Tiffany both just stood there in shock, staring at the sword and then watching it disappear.

'_That __sounded __like __Batman__'__s __yell,__'_ he thought panic starting to consume him.

Tiffany ran over to Robin and got as close as she could to him. As soon as she did, the door opened and Clayface walked in.

"Well, I see you got free from your restraint," Clayface said with a big, sinister grin on his face.

Robin didn't pay attention to what Clayface said. He just stared at the unmoving form behind him. Clayface saw this and glanced behind himself then back to Robin.

"You staring at his broken form? Well," he said as he stepped aside, "why don't you go to him before he leaves this world forever."

Robin didn't move, didn't talk, didn't even seem to hear what he said. He just stood there staring at Batman. Tiffany finally took a step forward and sort of pulled him along. He finally started to move on his own and after a few seconds they made it to the unmoving body.

Robin knelt down beside Batman and turned him over so that he could see his masked face. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he lifted Batman's upper body off the ground.

'_No. __No, __you __can__'__t __be __dead.__'_ He closed his eyes tight and leaned in closer to Batman's body. Tiffany just stood back watching the two then looked around at the others in the room. She could see a hand sticking out of some goop not moving. Kid Flash was up against a wall with goop covering everything but his lower legs and his head, but she could see that there was goop covering his nose and mouth, suffocating him. And then she looked toward Aqualad. He was lying on the ground with goop covering just his head. She looked back down at Robin and Batman, who had not moved at all then up at Clayface.

"You are a monster," she said quietly but angrily.

Clayface just smiled at her and walked right up to her. She didn't move because she knew that if he wanted her, he would be able to get her no matter what she did.

Robin didn't pay attention to anything around him. He just sat there crying into Batman's shoulder.

'_Come on. Come on. Move! You have to get up!'_

Just then, a hand came up behind his head. He shot open his eyes and quickly sat up and stared down at his mentor. That's when he realized that his eyes were open, but he could see that it was hard for him to keep them open.

"R… Robin… you… you have… to get… out," Batman said barely a whisper, choking on blood that was now coming out of his mouth.

Robin shook his head. "No, not without you. You need help. The Justice League will…" Batman shook his head and stopped Robin from finishing his sentence.

A few more tears made their way down Robin's cheeks as he watched his mentor move his hand to his utility belt. Batman pulled out another taser and gave it to Robin. Robin took it and then Batman's hand fell and landed on his stomach. Robin was watching his mentor, his father, die before his eyes, but he knew that Batman wanted him to take Clayface down.

He gently laid Batman back down on the floor and stood up. He turned around to see Clayface holding Tiffany by the neck, strangling her, and talking to her. As a few more tears fell down his cheek, he raised the taser and aimed it at Clayface then fired it.

Clayface screamed in pain before melting down to a pile of mush on the floor. Tiffany gasped for air as she too fell to the floor. She looked up at Robin, rubbing her throat, and saw the tears falling from his face. Robin lowered his arm and Tiffany got up and went over to him, hugging him tight.

Robin hugged her back, and buried his face into her neck. After a few minutes, they broke away from the hug and Robin finally looked around the room at the others. He saw his friends sprawled out across the room in death traps.

He ran to Wally and pulled the goop off his face and then he and Tiffany pulled him off the wall and laid him gently on the floor. He was barely breathing.

"Come on KF, wake up," he said to the speedster as he shook him.

Wally started coughing quite hard and finally opened his eyes. "Rob?"

Tiffany smiled as she looked at Wally. "He's ok."

Robin immediately went over to Kaldur and started pulling away the goop when he saw that the Atlantien was still breathing too.

Kaldur took in a deep breath as soon as the goop was away from his nose and mouth and then started coughing. As soon as he was done coughing he looked up at Robin. "Robin, what happened?"

"In a minute, first we have to help Supy," he said as he stood up and headed over to where Superboy was pinned against the wall.

By now Wally had had enough time to recover and joined Robin and Tiffany in pulling the goop off of Superboy. After a minute or two, Kaldur came over and joined in as well.

As soon as they got Superboy free and laid him on the ground, Superman came flying in the room.

"Superman," Wally said a little surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Batman called us with the location and said that he may need backup and to stand by. About ten minutes ago, we got the call that he needed backup," Superman said as he walked toward the young heroes.

Robin looked down and then toward Batman then ran to his side. He saw that he was still breathing, but barely, and knew that he was going to be ok now. _'__He __has __to __be.__'_

Superman's eyes went wide when he saw what condition the Dark Knight was in. Just then Wonder Woman and Green Lantern (Hal Jorden) walked in, and both of their eyes went wide when they saw Batman lying there in a pool of blood.

"Oh no," Wonder Woman said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You can help him, right?" Robin asked as he looked up at the three older heroes, fear creeping up in his voice.

"We'll try our best, Robin," Superman answered, trying to sound confident.

Robin looked back down at Batman and tears started to fall down his cheeks again. Wonder Woman saw this and walked over and knelt down beside him as Green Lantern used his ring to carry Batman out of the room.

"Hey," Wonder Woman said as she lifted Robin's chin so he was looking up at her, "he's gonna be ok."

Robin looked in her eyes and saw that she wasn't completely sure about that herself, and threw himself into her arms and started crying. Wonder Woman just sat there and rubbed the back of his head as she looked toward Superman. _'__Bruce, __you __better __not __leave __your __son.__'_

After a few more minutes of silence, Wally finally looked around and noticed that M'gann was still not there. "Hey, what happened to M'gann?"

"We found her the other room and J'onn took her to the bio ship. She was in pretty sad shape when we found her," Superman said as they all started to walk out of the room, Robin walking next to Wonder Woman, with her arm around his shoulders, still sniffing a bit.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Superboy asked.

"She should be fine. J'onn doesn't think the damage was too severe," Wonder Woman answered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and then Superman turned to the group. "I'm gonna go to the Watch Tower and check on Batman," he said before turning and flying off.

"Why don't you all go back to the mountain and wait there," Wonder Woman said with her arm still around Robin.

"What about you?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm gonna take Robin up to the Watch Tower. One of us will keep you informed on Batman's condition," she replied.

The team nodded and then boarded the bio ship. Wonder Woman and Robin watched as the ship took off then Wonder Woman turned to Robin and said, "Is there a way to get the Bat-wing back to the Batcave?"

Robin nodded and they both went over to the Bat-wing. Robin jumped up and got off a message to Commissioner Gordon to come and pick up Clayface. As soon as he ended his communication, he pushed a few buttons, then jumped down as soon as it started taking off. When it was out of view, they then headed for the Watch Tower.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, so here is the 10th chapter, what did you think of it? Good, not good? With the way I ended it there will be at least one more chapter, two possible but I'm not for sure yes. But please R&amp;R and tell me what you think.<p> 


	11. Terrible Aftershock

Wow sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had school then the holiday came along and I just got so busy. Also I had a major writer's block as well. Just could not figure out how to even start this chapter, but I finally figured it out, obviously, and here it is. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11Terrible Aftershock<strong>

It had been two weeks since Batman was critically injured. Wonder Woman was sitting next to Bruce's bed reading a book, well holding the book. She couldn't concentrate on the words and found herself re-reading the same sentence over and over. She had too many thoughts going through her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Dick and the look on his face when they arrived at the Watch Tower, Bruce the way he looked lying on the medical bed looking dead to the world, or the way Dick screamed when Superman forced him to go back to Wayne Manor.

She finally decided to put the book down and rested her head on her hands on Bruce's bed.

'_Oh, __Bruce,__'_ she thought then lifted her head up to look at the sleeping man, _'__You__'__ve __been __a__sleep __for __two __weeks __now. __Your __son __needs __you. W__e __all __need __you.__'_

"J'onn says he's fighting something."

Wonder Woman turned around surprised to hear someone else in the room, but then relaxed when she saw Flash standing there. She turned back to Bruce and then responded. "Yeah, I know, but what could he be fighting that would keep him out for two weeks?"

Flash sighed then walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll pull through, he always does. Look, why don't you go get some rest. I'll stay with him and come get you if he wakes up, ok?"

Wonder Woman shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Diana…" he looked down at her then sighed, "What about Dick, maybe you should go see how he's doing. Supy said he tried to go see him, and Al said he wouldn't come out of his room, won't even eat."

Diana looked up at him surprised then back at Bruce. "Well, at least he learned something from him."

Barry chuckled then got serious again. "Diana, we all know how much you care about Bruce."

Diana looked at him a bit surprised. She hadn't really thought about it that much, but she knew he was right. She did like him.

"Why don't you go and see if you can get him to at least eat something. Al said he tried everything he could think of, he even said that he was worse than Bruce when it came to eating."

Diana stood up and turned to Barry. "Alright, but if he even stirs I want to know about it."

Barry smiled. "I promise."

Diana smiled then headed toward the door. She turned back around to look at Bruce then sighed and walked out the door.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tiffany was sitting in one of the spare rooms of the mountain thinking about what had happened because of her. Robin got captured, Batman and the whole young justice team almost died, and now Robin was not even heard from. Last she had heard about him was that he wouldn't even come out of his room wherever he was. And the worse part of everything, the team wouldn't let her go back to Wayne Manor. She missed Dick, Bruce, and Alfred, but she couldn't figure out why they wouldn't let her go back there.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up off her bed and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Tiffany," M'gann said with a shy smile on her face.

Tiffany gave her a small smile in return. "Hey, Meg."

"Ummmm… Can I come in?"

Tiffany thought about it for a few seconds. She didn't really want company right now, but she wanted answers too. "Sure," she said as she opened the door wider and stepped aside so M'gann could enter.

The sat on her bed in silence for about a minute or so before M'gann finally broke the silence.

"You ok?"

Tiffany just continued to look at her hands that were lying on her lap. "No," she said finally as she looked up at the Martian girl in front of her. "I messed everything up, Meg, and now Batman is in a coma, Robin's hiding away from the world, and I can't even go to Wayne Manor and talk about all this with Dick and Bruce." She sighed and looked back down at her hands.

M'gann put a hand on Tiffany's shoulder and just looked at her.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Tiffany started crying for the thousandth time that day.

"Hey, no one here blames you. You didn't kidnap Robin or hurt the team or Batman."

"Yeah but I might as well have," Tiffany said as she got up and walked toward the dresser, her back to M'gann.

M'gann just looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Tiffany sighed again then turned around to face M'gann. "I came up to Robin one night and asked for his help. I told him not to tell anyone, not even Batman. I told him about a guy that was following me. We met in the park the next day after school was out. We talked for a while and that's when he showed up. Robin went after him and I just stood there and watched him go. I should have stopped him."

M'gann got up and walked over to her and smiled. "That's what Robin does, he helps people."

"No, you don't understand. I was helping Clayface."

M'gann took a step back when she heard this, a very surprised look on her face.

"I was supposed to help Clayface kill Robin."

"No," M'gann said in a barely heard whisper, continuing to back away from Tiffany, "you wouldn't."

Tiffany looked away from M'gann. "I was supposed to, but that was before I…" Tiffany couldn't finish what she was going to say after she looked up at the Martian girl. M'gann was staring in horror at Tiffany. She put her hand to her mouth and ran out the door. Tiffany just watched M'gann leave. She then sighed and sat on her bed beginning to cry again.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann was crying now as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She couldn't believe that Tiffany would do that.

"Hey Beautiful, how… hey, what's wrong?" Wally asked after he saw that she was crying.

"Tiffany… she… she betrayed Robin," M'gann told him as she looked up at him.

Wally at her surprised. "What?"

"She was helping Clayface. She knew that he wanted to kill Robin."

Wally looked away from the crying Martian and toward the stairs that led to the rooms. "Why that no good…" He started walking toward the staircase, but M'gann grabbed his arm.

"No, Wally."

"Why?" he asked looking back at her. "Why should she be here if she was helping the guy who almost killed you, me, Rob, Superboy, Kaldur, and Batman?"

"Wally, she's changed. It's been two weeks and she hasn't done anything at all to harm us in any way. I could tell that she had a change of heart, that she doesn't want to hurt Robin or us and that she feels horrible about what happened."

"So what, we just let her stay so she can betray us too?" Wally said as he pulled away from M'gann's grip.

"Wally I don't believe she will betray us. I…"

"You'll what? How can you say that after what she just did to Rob and the rest of this team, to Batman?" he practically yelled as he walked out, leaving M'gann alone in the kitchen.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Diana knocked on the big mansion door of Wayne Manor and Alfred opened the door. "Ahh… Diana, welcome. I take it you're here to see Master Dick?"

"Yes, Alfred," she answered, "Barry told me that he wasn't even eating."

"No, I'm afraid not," Alfred said as he stepped out of the way to let her in. "I've tried everything that I could think of."

"Let me talk with him."

Alfred nodded and led her to the staircase. He didn't go up with her and then turned and headed toward the kitchen to fetch Dick some launch.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Diana walked up the stairs and over to Dick's door. She hesitated before she knocked and sighed as she pulled her hand away. She knocked again thinking Dick didn't hear her. She was about to knock a third time when Dick opened the door to look out.

Dick looked horrible. He was pale, his eyes were red from all the crying, he had bags under his eyes, and she could see the bones in his arms to prove he wasn't eating.

"Oh, Dick," she said as she stared down at the boy.

Dick turned back around and went into the room, but left the door open. He knew she was here to try and get him to come out and eat. He didn't want company, but he also knew he couldn't tell her to go away.

"Dick," Diana started as she sat down next to him on his bed, "Alfred told me that you're not eating anything."

"So," he replied not even looking at her. He had his back to her lying down on the other side of the bed.

Diana reached out her hand and started rubbing Dick's back. "Dick, Bruce would not want you starving yourself because he's not here. Do you want Bruce to see that you can't take care of yourself?"

Dick turned to look at her quickly and stared at her in horror. He hadn't thought about that. He knew that Bruce wouldn't be happy that he let himself get the way that he was. Tears started to run down his face as he sat up and dove for Diana's arms.

Diana was happy that he finally realized what he was doing to himself. She could see it in his terrified eyes that he was hurting himself for no reason at all.

Alfred appeared in the doorway with a tray of food watching as Diana rocked back and forth rubbing Dick's back and comforting him in a way that he knew he never could. Diana looked up at him and nodded toward the end of the bed. Alfred nodded back and sat the tray of food on the end of the bed then walked out of the room trying not to disturb the two.

After a few more minutes of crying, Dick sat up and wiped his eyes. He then turned to the tray of food when the aroma reached his nose. When Diana lifted the lid off the tray, Dick's stomach growled so loud he was sure that Bruce could hear it from the Watch Tower.

They both laughed when this happened and Diana knew that Dick was going to change his attitude if not for him, for Bruce.

"Mmmmmm, smells good," Diana said as she handed Dick the tray.

"Alfred fixes the best stuff," he replied grabbing the cup of water on the tray. He gulped down the water and then looked at the food as Diana went to get more water for him.

He had a big piece of lasagna with mashed potatoes next to it, a bowl of salad and hot roles, and a piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. He picked up the fork and dove right in to the first meal, well the first good meal, he's had in about a week.

When Diana came back in the room, she saw that the food was almost gone. She smiled when she saw this and sat down next to him. She had a pitcher of water and she filled his cup back up.

"Slow down, Dick, you're gonna make yourself sick."

Dick just looked up at her as he took the last bite of his lasagna. He gulped down another whole glass of water and filled it up again and drank half of that.

"Oh, Dick, why didn't you take better care of yourself?" she asked as put all the dirty plates on the tray.

Dick looked down in shame this time. "I… I guess I thought… I guess since Bruce…" he couldn't get the words out that he wanted to say, but Diana knew exactly what he meant. She had almost done the same thing, vowing that she would not do anything until Bruce was awake.

She wrapped him back in her arms and they sat there for a few minutes in silence. Dick finally pulled away thinking that he needed to be strong for Bruce, but he didn't know if he could do it alone. Sure he had Alfred and the team, but he didn't have someone like Diana there to help him.

"Diana?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Yeah," she answered back looking lovingly at him. She sort of considered herself as a mother figure for Dick.

"Ummm… would you… I mean if you don't have anything else better to do…" Dick hesitated a bit, he felt a little uncomfortable asking this, "could you stay here with me?" He got it out, but he asked it very slowly.

Diana smiled at him. "Of course, Dick."

Dick smiled back at her and gave her another hug, but a shorter one this time. He was going to try to get back in shape so that when Bruce did wake up, and he knew that he would, he would look just like he did when this all started.

* * *

><p>Well, I know this story is coming to an end so one more chapter, I think. I won't know until I start the next chapter if I will have to go another chapter, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter should be the last chapter. So please R&amp;R and tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.<p> 


	12. Things are Looking Up

Ok so I tried to make this my final chapter but it was just too long in my book and I was gonna go over 3,000 words and I wasn't close to being finished. So I can guarantee you that there will be another chapter that will probably be the last chapter, maybe. Wow my mind just won't stop on this story. O well I guess that's a good thing rite? Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 12 Things are Looking Up<strong>

It had been five days since Diana came over and got Dick to straighten up. He looked like his normal self again. The bags gone, he was no longer paler than a ghost, and he hadn't cried as much either. Dick was doing a lot better with Diana there, and Alfred was certainly grateful for the Amazon's help.

"Diana, how can I ever thank you for what you have done," Alfred said, both of them watching Dick play a video game on the TV.

"Alfred, you don't have to do a thing. I care about Dick the same way you and Bruce do. I didn't want him hurting himself or making himself sick because Bruce wasn't waking up, and I hope he wakes up soon or Dick may return to what he was doing."

She had hoped that Bruce would wake up from the coma days ago, but J'onn told them that he was struggling with some unknown force that only Bruce could get over. Something about his past or something emotional he's going through.

Diana sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dick. She could see the distant look on Dick's face that never really went away. She knew that he would never fully be ok until Bruce was awake and back home with him, but it was better to see him like this then the way he was before.

"Dick, how would you like to go see Bruce?"

Dick paused his game then looked toward her. "Do you think it would do any good?" he replied not too sure if it would matter if he was there or not.

"Well they always say that people in a coma do a lot better when someone they love or care for talk to them, but if you don't want to go we don't have to."

Dick lowered his head and stared at the controller in his hands. He hadn't been to the Watch Tower in over a week. Could he stand seeing Bruce just lying there helpless? He's never seen Bruce that vulnerable before, not even when he came down with that severe case of the flu that one year.

He finally looked back up at Diana and smiled. "I'd like to go see Bruce."

Diana smiled back and she put her arm around his shoulders as they walked toward the door.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wally stood leaning up against the wall near the kitchen entrance watching his team, minus Robin, and Tiffany playing cards. He didn't like having Tiffany in the mountain with the team. He was afraid that she was going to betray them all and he wanted her out. He watched the others get along with her like she hadn't done a thing, but he couldn't get over what she did.

'_First __she __betrayed __Robin, __helping __that __rotten __Clayface __try __to __kill __him, __then __she __leads __him __into __a __trap, __then __she __almost __gets __the __whole __team __killed __AND __put __Batman __into __a __coma. __Now __she__'__s __just __sittin__' __there __with __the __rest __of __the __team __like __they__'__ve __been __best __friends __forever.__'_ Wally crossed his arms over his chest and just glares at Tiffany.

"Kid Flash, don't you want to join us? It's really fun," M'gann asked, looking over at him.

Wally just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

M'gann looked back at the others a bit confused. "He has been acting differently since I told him about Tiffany's change of heart."

"My change of heart?" Tiffany asked confused about what she meant.

"Yes, how you were going to hurt Robin but then you changed your mind and wanted to help him."

"Oh." Tiffany lowered her head.

"Maybe that is why he has been acting different," Kaldur said, laying down a card that ended his turn in the game.

M'gann looked at him. "But why would that make him act differently?" M'gann asked still confused.

"Meg, he doesn't like me because I was helping Clayface." Tiffany spoke up.

M'gann looked to Tiffany then suddenly realized what they were talking about. "Hello, Megan. He's acting that way because he doesn't trust you." Tiffany just nodded. "But it's been about three weeks since we got you and Robin away from Clayface."

"Yeah, but not even a week since you told him that it was all her fault the whole thing started up," Superboy said, pointing at Tiffany.

"But she didn't mean…" M'gann started.

"Meg, just stop," Tiffany said as she threw the cards on the table. She then got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked as she watched her walk away.

"To talk to Kid Flash. I don't know what it will do, but if it makes him uncomfortable for me to be here then I'll leave," she answered not even looking back.

M'gann looked shocked at that then turned to the others. "She wouldn't really leave would she?"

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wally was digging through the fridge looking for something to eat. He finally decided on the left over pizza and pulled it out and put it in the microwave.

"Kid Flash?" Tiffany asked carefully.

Wally didn't turn around, didn't say anything, he just stood there watching his food warm up and ignored her.

"Can we talk please?" she tried again.

Still he said nothing.

Tiffany sighed and walked up to him until she was an arm's length away. She reached her hand up and placed it on his shoulder. "KF?"

Wally turned around and grabbed her wrist, looking real angry. "Don't you ever call me that!" he yelled.

Tiffany looked shocked and scared. He was holding her wrist a little too tight, and was starting to hurt. He started to push her back toward the counter looking ready to kill her.

"Only Rob and my _friends_ can call me that, not some lying traitor that has somehow convinced everyone that you're an angel now! If you ever call me that again, I'll kick you so hard out of this mountain that you won't be able to sit ever again!" He got closer to her face and his voice got quieter and more sinister. "And if you ever, EVER hurt any of my friends again, you will wish that you were dead."

Tiffany just stared up at him; terror clearly etched her face and eyes. Wally let go of her wrist and turned back to the microwave. She just stared at him for a few more minutes, tears welling up in her eyes, then ran out of the kitchen. Wally smiled as he grabbed the pizza out of the microwave and turned around, leaned against the counter, and taking a bite of the piece he held in his hand.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tiffany ran past the couch and toward the entrance of the cave, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Tiffany?" M'gann yelled after her as she stood up from the couch. She ran after her and caught up to her before she got completely out of the cave.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?"

Tiffany stopped and wiped her eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not?" M'gann asked as she took a step closer.

"Kid Flash can't stand me, and I don't want to be a problem anymore," she said as she turned back around and started walking toward the street.

"Tiffany, wait. Tiffany!" M'gann tried yelling, but Tiffany just kept walking not looking back.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Tiffany had flagged down a cab and asked him to take her to Wayne Manor in Gotham City. The driver had looked at her like 'you've got to be kidding,' but finally realized that she was serious and drove off.

She was now walking up the driveway toward Wayne Manor. She told the driver that Bruce would take care of the pay. Bruce had told her after her story about her parents, _'__If __you __ever __need __a __cab __to __get __here __or __some where, __and __you __have __no __money, __just __tell __the __driver __that __I__'__ll __take __care __of __it.__'_ She told Bruce that he didn't have to do that, but now she was grateful that he did tell her that. She vowed that she would never do it unless it was an emergency.

When she got up to the door, she knocked and waited for Alfred to open the door. After a few more seconds the door opens.

"Ah, Miss Tiffany," he said as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hey Alfred. Ummm… am I not allowed here anymore?"

"Now what would give you that idea?" he asked as he stepped aside for her to come in.

She walked past him and waited until he closed the door to answer him. "Well, after Robin and the team beat Clayface and they took Batman away, the Justice League told me that I couldn't come back here."

Alfred sort of chuckled at that. "Now I ask you, is the League Master Bruce?" he said as he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

Tiffany smiled back at him. "No, but if the League says something, then I just thought that they knew what they were talking about."

Alfred shook his head then replied, "You are always welcome here."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred nodded in response. Tiffany looked around then looked back at Alfred. "Where's Dick and Bruce."

Alfred hesitated before he answered. "Master Bruce is away on business, and Master Dick is with a family friend."

"Oh. Do you know when they'll be back?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," he said as he started dusting the vase he was dusting before he answered the door.

"Ok, then I'll just go to my room for a while."

Alfred nodded, but didn't turn around. Tiffany headed up the stairs and went to her room to wait for Dick to get home.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

J'onn was checking Bruce over when Dick and Diana walked in the room. He noticed them coming in and walked over to them. Dick walked past him and went over and stood by Bruce. Diana stayed back and talked with J'onn.

"How's he doing?" she asked looking at Bruce lying there.

"He is still fighting, but I am afraid that he will not forever."

Diana shot her head toward him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if he does not wake up soon, he may never wake up."

Her eyes went wide and she looked back at Bruce then to Dick. After a few more seconds she turned back to J'onn. "Isn't there anything you can do? Can't you talk to him, ask him why he's fighting?"

J'onn shook his head. "No, I have tried. He is blocking me."

Diana got a sad look on her face and looked back toward Bruce and Dick. _'__This __will __crush __Dick.__'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick stood by Bruce looking down at him with tears threatening to fall. He looked over at J'onn and Diana and he could tell by the expression on Diana's face that it wasn't good.

'_Bruce, you can die.'_

He grabbed Bruce's hand and squeezed it. A tear escaped and fell down his cheek. He looked back over to Diana and J'onn but they were gone.

'_They must have had something that they didn't want me to hear about.'_

He found a chair next to the bed next to him and went to get it. He pulled it right up to Bruce's bed and grabbed Bruce's hand again. He laid his head down on the bed and let the tears fall.

After about an hour and a half, Diana brought in a plate of food for Dick to eat. He walked over to the bed and found Dick asleep holding on to Bruce's hand. She smiled and watched him sleep for a few more seconds before she gently shook him awake.

Dick blinked a few times to clear his vision and then looked up at Diana.

"I brought you some food."

"Not hungry," he said looking away from her and back at Bruce.

Diana sat the plate down on the bed and knelt down so that she was right in front of him. She turned his head so that he was looking right at her, but he was looking down.

"Dick, he's going to be ok. He's strong and ca…"

Dick jerked his head out of her hand, looked toward Bruce, and stood up so fast his seat fell back.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Diana asked also getting up, starting to get worried.

"He moved!" he replied a little too loudly.

Diana moved to the other side of the bed. She could see he was starting to wake up. His head was moving slightly, his eyes were flittering under his eyelids, and when she grabbed his other hand and squeezed it, he lightly squeezed it back.

J'onn, Flash, and Superman all heard Dick yell and ran into the room. Flash arrived first, obviously, then Superman and J'onn. J'onn went over to the side that Diana was on and she moved so he could get to the head of the bed.

It was another ten minutes before Bruce finally opened his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he blinked a few more times and looked around at the audience that he had. He looked from Superman and Flash, who were at the foot of the bed, to J'onn then Diana, and finally Dick.

Dick smiled at Bruce who in turned gave a small smile himself.

"Well it's about time you woke up."

Superman hit Barry for that comment, and Flash just looked at him with a look that said 'What?'

"Bruce," Diana began, "we're all glad that you're ok."

Her hand never left his, so when she said that he gave her and a little squeeze and also gave her his charming Bruce smile.

After a few more minutes of telling Bruce how glad they were that he was awake and feeling better, Diana quite literally shoved Barry out of the room, and Superman followed. J'onn was still checking Bruce out, but as soon as he was finished, he left too.

Diana walked back over to Bruce's side. "Well, I think you need some rest."

"Oh come on, he's been sleeping for three weeks. He can't be tired," Dick said with a playful smile on his face.

Bruce just looked at him a bit shocked. "Three weeks?"

"Yeah, and the press has been trying to break the door down to try to figure out where you went."

"Yeah, and we've had a fun time taking care of you too," Diana said with a playful smirk on her face.

Bruce looked at Dick with the famous Bat-glare, and Dick sort of slunk down in the chair he was sitting in. "Dick."

"Oh, Bruce, don't you dare get on to him about that. You know perfectly well that you do the same thing."

Bruce looked back to Diana and his face went back to normal then gave her a small shy smile at her remark.

Dick laughed at this and Bruce looked over to him. "What are you laughing at? She's probably kept you in line better than I ever could," he said with a smile.

Dick stopped laughing and turned his head away kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Bruce went on with a small chuckle.

Diana was smiling and giggling at the two. It was good to see them together and happy again.

The three spent a couple more hours talking and laughing before Bruce told them, or rather Dick, to get out. It was getting late and Dick had yawned at least five times in the past minute.

They said their goodbyes and Diana and Dick went back to Wayne Manor, much happier than when they came.

* * *

><p>Well another chapter done and another one to start on. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Thanks<p> 


	13. Birthday Kiss

Alrighty, so here is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 13 Birthday Kiss<strong>

Tiffany was sitting on her bed looking at a few books that were in her room. She looked out the window seeing that it was now dark. She knew Alfred would be calling her down for supper soon, so she walked out of her room and toward the stairs, holding a couple of books that she would ask Alfred about.

When she got to the top of the staircase, she heard a boy's voice yelling for Alfred's attention. She stopped and listened to the cheerful voice.

"Alfred, Alfred!"

"My word, Master Dick, what's all the yelling for?" Alfred asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Bruce woke up today!" he said still a bit too loudly.

Alfred smiled at the young boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank heavens."

"Yeah, I can't wait for him to come back so we can get back to work. I miss the butt kicking, the training, and I hate to admit it but I even miss Bruce yelling at me for jumping into action."

Tiffany lost the smile and now had a very confused look on her face. _'__Butt __kicking __and __training?__'_ She listened more intently to see if she could hear what he was talking about.

"And I'm sure Master Bruce misses it as well," Alfred replied chuckling a bit.

"He gave us quite a scare there for a while and just before he woke up, J'onn was telling me that if he didn't wake up soon that he might never had woke up," Diana said.

"Yeah, and if Clayface ever escapes, he better hope that we don't find him," Dick said as he slapped a fist into his open hand.

As soon as he said that, the trio heard a gasp and then something fall. They all turned to the staircase to find Tiffany standing at the top of the stairs with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

Dick's eyes went wide then turned to Alfred. "You didn't tell me she was here."

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Dick," Alfred said as he looked to the younger boy.

Tiffany just stood there in shock. _'__He__'__s __Robin. __I __tried __to __hurt __Dick.__'_ Tears started to fall from her eyes and she ran back to her room and closed the door.

Dick ran up the stairs to go after her. Diana tried to follow, but Alfred grabbed her arm before she could.

Diana turned to him surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Let Master Dick handle this," he said as he let go of her arm and walked back into the kitchen.

Diana watched the butler leave then turned to look up the stairs. She sighed and then turned around and went to the living room. _'__Bruce __is __gonna __love __this.__'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick knocked on Tiffany's door for a second time. "Tiffany," he called out getting ready to knock again.

The door opened a little enough to see Tiffany's head as she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Tiffany, can we talk?" Dick asked her his head sort of hung down not really looking at her.

Tiffany opened the door the rest of the way and went over to sit on her bed. Dick slowly walked in and stood a few steps away from her bed. Tiffany had her back to him, head down, and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Tiffany?" he asked finally looking up at her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry."

Dick looked at her shocked. She was sorry? For what? "Tiffany, what are you sorry for. I'm the one that lied to you and didn't tell you who I really was."

Tiffany turned around and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "You had a perfectly good reason for not telling me. You had a huge secret and I went and eavesdropped, and I really wish I didn't now," she said the last part quieter, almost in a whisper.

"So you're not mad?" Dick asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

Tiffany smiled even wider. "No, I'm not mad," she said then lost her smile and looked away from him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dick asked still a bit confused.

Tiffany got up off the bed and walked over and picked up a picture from the dresser. The picture was her and her parents before the fire. "I almost got you killed." She sat the picture back down and turned to him. "You're Robin, the one Clayface was after. Dick, I let you put yourself in danger because of me and I'm sorry, and Bruce…" Her eyes went wide as she just realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

Dick looked down when she said Bruce's name.

"Oh Dick, please tell me he's ok. Please tell me he's not dead," she said as she quickly walked over to the bed.

Dick smiled and looked back up at her. "No, he's not dead. He woke up from the coma today and J'onn said he should be able to come home in a few days, but he won't be going on patrol for a while."

Tiffany gave a sigh of relief. She had almost killed Bruce too. She never would have forgiven herself if that happened.

They sat there in silence for a good five minutes before Dick finally stood up. "Well, it's getting late and I'm bushed. I guess I'll see you in the…"

Tiffany stopped him with a kiss. Dick's eyes went wide and he froze with surprise. Tiffany finally realized what she was doing and pulled away a little too quickly. Her cheeks turned bright red and she turned her head in embarrassment.

Neither one of them moved or said a word. Dick took a few steps backwards still looking at Tiffany but stopped when Tiffany spoke up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Dick smiled then walked up to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "Hey, it's ok."

Tiffany smiled back at him. Dick continued to look at her in the eyes and then finally stepped back a few steps and turned around and left the room.

Tiffany watched him leave then laid down on her bed.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick ran into his room, closed the door behind him, and leaned up against the door. He couldn't get the smile off his face. _'__She__kissed__me.__She__really__kissed__me.__'_ He walked over to his bed and laid down. _'__Does__that__mean__she__actually__likes__me?__'_ There were a million more questions going through his head and he was no longer tired.

He laid there for a half an hour or better before he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four days had gone by since Dick and Diana went to see Bruce. Dick went to see him every day of course, but he didn't stay long. Bruce was still recovering and Dick was spending more time with Tiffany after that night.

They were getting to know each other more and more every day. Asking each other questions about each other's pasts, what they would like to accomplish, and Tiffany was asking about what he and Bruce did on patrols.

Dick loved that he could talk about what he did as Robin to someone other than Bruce and Alfred and all the leaguers. He told her a few things that he's never told anyone else especially Bruce.

After a while they decided to watch a movie and sat on the couch. Dick put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

About have way through the movie, Tiffany looked at Dick and asked, "So when is Bruce coming home?"

Dick turned from the TV to look at her. "Well, J'onn said sometime tonight if he feels up to it."

"Well I hope that he gets to feeling better soon. Gotham needs the Dark Knight and his amazing sidekick," she said with a smile.

Diana had been staying at the manor with Dick to make sure he was getting along ok. She was walking past the two sitting on the couch when she overheard what they were talking. She couldn't help but listen. She could hear how happy he was telling her about their adventures as Batman and Robin, but she wasn't so sure that Bruce was going to like it.

She was getting ready to go to the Watch Tower to see if Bruce felt up to coming home. She was thinking of asking of him if he wanted to go, but she didn't want to disturbed them. She smiled and continued to head to the Watch Tower.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The movie had been over for about an hour and Dick and Tiffany were sleeping where they sat. Alfred walked into the living room and turned off the TV and placed a blanket on the two. As he was walking back toward the kitchen, Bruce and Diana walked into the room.

"Master Bruce, it's good to see you again," Alfred said as he came up to Bruce.

"Good to see you too, Alfred," he said with a smile then started looking around. "Where's Dick? I thought he would be here to greet me?"

"They were in watching a movie before I left," Diana replied.

"_Were_ watching a movie, now they're sleeping," Alfred corrected her.

"Them?" Bruce asked a bit confused.

"Yes, Sir, Miss Tiffany has been here for awhile."

"Yeah, and Bruce, there is something you have to know," Diana said as they started to head to the living room to wake Dick and Tiffany.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, you see, Master Bruce, we were talking about certain things and well…" Before Alfred finished, Tiffany stood up from the couch and ran to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm so sorry about what happened. Please, please forgive me."

Bruce was very confused now. "What are you talking about Tiffany?"

Before Tiffany could respond, Dick also woke up and turned around to see Bruce standing there.

"Bruce! You're home!" he said as he jumped over the couch and ran up to Bruce and about knocked them both down with the impact of the hug.

"It's good to see you to, Dick," Bruce said with a slight chuckle.

They all made their way to the couch and chairs in the living room in front of the TV and sat down. Diana was sitting next to Bruce as was Dick. Tiffany just sat on the arm of the couch next to Dick and Alfred stood behind them.

"Now, Tiffany, what did you mean that you're sorry?" Bruce asked.

Dick's eyes got wide and he got up and dragged Tiffany across the room. Bruce sat there even more confused then turned and asked Diana, "What is going on?"

"Bruce, you're not going to be happy about this, but it wasn't his fault," Diana started.

"If anything, it's my fault, Sir," Alfred interrupted.

Bruce looked over at Dick and Tiffany then back to Alfred. "She knows doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir. I hadn't told Master Dick that she was here and he came home talking about how you woke up from the coma and how he couldn't wait to get back to work."

"She was at the top of the steps and she overheard everything we were saying," Diana said trying to explain further.

Bruce didn't say anything, just stared at Dick and Tiffany talking on the other side of the room.

After another few minutes, Dick and Tiffany came back over to where the others were and Tiffany went up to Bruce.

She looked back at Dick then back at Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, I… I have something I need to tell you."

Bruce looked up at her, his face completely black, giving her the famous bat-glare.

"I know yours and Dick's secret," Tiffany said quickly and fidgeting.

Bruce just stared at her and Tiffany started to back up.

After a few more minutes, Bruce stood up and looked toward her. "I know." He walked past them and headed upstairs.

Tiffany looked at Dick surprised. "He knows?"

"He is the world's greatest detective," Alfred said walking with Diana to the front door to show her out.

Tiffany watched them leave then turned back toward Dick. "Ok, he didn't look to happy."

"Give him time. He's just got to get used to someone else knowing that we're Batman and Robin," he said as he walked with her up the stairs to their rooms.

Bruce opened his door enough so that he could see out, but they couldn't see that he was watching. He watched as they stood in front of her room. Dick looked toward Bruce's room and Bruce just smiled. Somehow Dick always knew when Bruce was watching. Bruce closed the door.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

About two weeks later, Bruce still hadn't quite warmed up to the idea of Dick and Tiffany being in the same house. So he started digging around to see if there were any of her relations around.

After he found enough information, he decided to tell her the next morning at breakfast. Once they all got seated and started to eat, he decide that it was the right time.

"Tiffany, I have been looking for any kind of family of yours that live here in Gotham."

Dick and Tiffany both stopped eating and looked at him a bit surprised, Dick with a look that said 'You're doing this on purpose.'

"And?" Tiffany asked a bit curious.

"I found out you have an aunt that lives in an apartment in the suburbs of Gotham. Her name is Maggie Mod," he said before he took another bite of his scrambled egg.

Tiffany's eyes got a bit wider and smiled as she looked toward Dick then back at Bruce. "You mean I still have family alive that lives here in Gotham?"

"Yeah, I called her last night and she said that she would love to have you live with her. I told her that we would drop you off around noon today, so I suggest you go and pack after you get done eating."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. Oh thank you so much. I didn't think I had any family that lived around her. I mean I knew that my parents had a few brothers and sisters, but they didn't really talk about them too much," she said getting very excited.

She quickly finished her breakfast and ran up to her room to start packing. Dick just sat there and pushed his food around with his fork.

"Dick, is everything ok?" Bruce asked as he took the last bite of his egg.

"Fine," Dick said not too happily and got up to leave.

"Dick," Bruce said. Dick stopped and turned around. "You can still see her and hang out, but I don't think it's such a good idea that you two are under the same room together."

"Whatever," Dick said annoyed and left the room.

Bruce sighed and picked up the paper that was sitting next to his plate and started flipping through the pages.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

At noon they arrived in front of the Kozy Kloset Apartments.

"You know, I don't remember any apartment building called the Kozy Kloset," Dick said as he got out and helped Tiffany with her things.

"They've been building for quite some time now and just opened recently," Bruce said as he too grabbed a couple of Tiffany's things.

An older lady about in her forties came down the stairs of the building and walked up to the trio. Tiffany and Maggie stared at each other for a few seconds then Maggie smiled and knelt down in front of Tiffany.

"My you look so much like my sister." She then pulled Tiffany into a friendly hug and said in her ear, "I can't wait to get to know you." She pulled away and held her at arm's length and continued, "I am not your mother and I'll never try to replace her, but I promise that I will take care of you."

"Thank you," Tiffany said and then turned to Dick as Bruce and Maggie carried Tiffany's stuff up to the apartment.

"Dick…" Tiffany started but Dick interrupted her with a kiss.

When they pulled away, Dick smiled and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll still get to see each other, and I'll try to escape the Bat to come visit every once in a while." He smiled as he said the last little bit.

Tiffany smiled back then pulled Dick into a hug that she didn't want to get out of, but when Bruce and Maggie came back down she knew she had to let him go.

"Catch you tomorrow?" Tiffany asked.

"You bet," Dick said with a smile.

Maggie came up behind her and placed an arm around Tiffany's shoulder and they both watched Dick and Bruce get into the car and drive away.

* * *

><p>Well there you go last chapter for the end of this story. I'm not really sure if I liked how this ended up but I got it done so that's what's most important. What did you think of it please R&amp;R and tell me. Also I'm thinking about doing a sequel or two or more so if you think I should then please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this story because I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all the followers I had reading this and to the wonderful comments that kept me going on this story. Thank you so much.<p> 


End file.
